Loneliness of the Jedi
by Tally
Summary: FINISHED. SLASH. TPM. QO The third part in the Shadow of the Jedi series set in AOTC. The Shadows watches the future approach and must make a decision, but there is a price to be paid. Who will pay? And is the price too high?
1. Prologue

Title: Loneliness of the Jedi

Author: Tally SLASH

Category: AU, Adventure, Drama

Rating: PGish

Summary: The third part in the Shadow of the Jedi series. The Republic is under threat, Senator Amidala is in danger and the Chosen One has become a reckless young man. The Shadows watches the future approach and must make a decision, but there is a price to be paid. Who will pay? And is the price too high?

Note: The Prologue is a little reminder of what has already happened. Part One will be along shortly.

* * *

Prologue – Shadows and Love 

Ten years have past, but the galaxy has not been at rest. The Darkness grows. The Jedi diminish and somewhere, hidden among the billions of lives, a power stirs. A boy has become a man and soon he will learn the cost of the loss of his youth and innocence and soon he will know what it means to be a Jedi and the sacrifices that must be made...

_"Obi-Wan is MIA," Mace told Qui-Gon as the master stood before the Council. _

_"I saw him." _

_"When?" _

_"He intervened in my fight with the Sith," Qui-Gon told them, remembering the brief battle in Tatooine with the dark, tattooed warrior and Obi-Wan's timely arrival. _

_"Understand then, you do, what he is?" Yoda asked carefully. _

_Qui-Gon nodded. _

_"Knew we did, long before his Knighting, but discover it for himself he had to." _

_"Not long after his Knighting," Mace continued. "He realised the truth. We arranged the rest and he has been a Shadow ever since; remaining hidden until he was needed." _

_"The time for Shadows is over, with the Sith among us again, needed the Jedi Warrior will be." Yoda looked carefully at his old apprentice. "Talk to Obi-Wan you should." _

_"I would, Master, if I could find him." _

_Yoda chuckled. _

_"Work like that it does not, finds you, the Jedi Warrior does." _

_"Go now, Qui-Gon, finish the Naboo mission," Mace said as a dismissal. "The rest can wait." _

_Qui-Gon bowed low and left. _

_"He's right," Obi-Wan said, stepping from shadows._

_"I wish you wouldn't do that," Mace groused good-naturedly, relieved to see his friend safe. _

_Obi-Wan grinned unrepentant, but continued, "Anakin is the Chosen One." _

_"Be that as it may, he is still too old and full of anger." _

_"Don't talk such nonsense," none of the Council were surprised at Obi-Wan's bluntness, they had become accustomed to it, and being the Jedi Warrior granted him a certain amount of latitude. Although the Knight respected them, he did not answer to them except on missions they had assigned to him. _

_"Obi-Wan," Mace began. "Surely, you of all people understand the danger." _

_The Jedi Warrior seemed to sag under the weight of Mace's words. His eyes closed. _

_"I have seen an end. War and death besiege the galaxy, the Jedi are not enough to protect it and I am not enough to protect them." _

_"Seen this too, I have," Yoda confirmed. _

_"It was always a competition between the Dark and the Light to get the Force Warrior on its side whenever there was one present in the galaxy. For the Sith it was safety to destroy, for the Jedi to preserve the Light. The Force gave me this gift and another; it gave me Qui-Gon. My bond with him keeps me secure in the Light, even though I am standing on the very thin line between. Anakin has no such protection. How long do you think it will be before the Sith know of his existence? We finally know of theirs and they know of mine. They will discover him, and I fear for him then." _

_"What do you suggest?" _

_"Allow Qui-Gon to be his Master, he will show him the path of the Light. Allow another future." _

Love still lives in the hearts of two men, destined to be united. Either together or apart they rejoice at their union because it is love, pure and radiant and blessed by the Force...

"_Where are you going?" Yaddle asked. _

"_I'm going after Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered her truthfully. _

"_Is that a good idea?" _

"_When my head can't decide, perhaps it's better to listen to my heart," Obi-Wan answered. "I am going to be with my bondmate, there is no reason why I should not be."_

"_May the Force be with you, Knight Kenobi."_

"_And with you, also."_

_Obi-Wan left the Council chamber and headed straight for the landing platform where his ship sat ready to take him anywhere he desired to go. If he hurried, he could catch up to Qui-Gon and Anakin and meet up with them as they alighted from their transport. _

'_I'm coming,' the young Jedi whispered along the Soulbond, and although Qui-Gon was too far away to hear his words, the master felt Obi-Wan's intent and sent his own wave of love back to Obi-Wan. The bondmates had been given five years, no more time would be allowed them to adjust, but Obi-Wan was confident they could work through it as they went. They had been the best Jedi pairing when he had been an apprentice and Obi-Wan could see no reason why their pairing would not be just as successful the second time around. Doubts and dangers lingered in the Shadow's mind, but the inner part of the man, the part of him that was bondmate to Qui-Gon Jinn, knew that their love at least would survive the gathering Dark. _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi left Coruscant and went to be with his bondmate. _

An evil watches, ready to pounce and in truth it has already began its task of corruption. It waits, patient for millenia, but soon it will be time for darkness to rise...

_Obi-Wan tried to quiet all his worries in the cramped cockpit as he flew to be with his beloved, trying to meditate and find at least some semblance of calm. It was while he drifted on the soothing currents of the Force that he felt it, and just as Anakin was fascinated by it, Obi-Wan was horrified. The change was so small, so seemingly insignificant, but so important and so imbued with the Dark that the Shadow could not escape from it._

_The Warrior remembered his words to the Council after Naboo, 'A Jedi will fall to his will first.' That time had come, it seemed. Deep within Obi-Wan's mind, hidden from all, even his beloved, Obi-Wan saw and felt the Darkness spread to another. He saw a hooded and cloaked figure reach out to a kneeling man._

_Obi-Wan strained to see the face of either man, but his vision died and bled away back into the Force. _

"_If only I'd seen their faces," he told the Force angrily._

"_Count Dukoo?" a gravelly voice asked, dark and threatening, charming and commanding. _

_Dukoo looked up into the eyes of his tormenter and said,_

"_Yes, Master?" _

A crossroad is approaching, a choice must be made, all must find their path. The Force guides, not leaving them alone to their fate, but will they hear it, will they head it and will they follow it? It is a treacherous time, made more so by the stealth by which the enemy moves. The Darkness is coming, the Jedi are fighting, the Chosen One stands on the edge of an abyss and the Shadow watches, ready to do what he must for the good of the Jedi.


	2. Part 1a

Part 1. Assassination.

The sleek, Nubian ship passed through the cloud cover of the city planet, followed closely by its escorting fighters. As the clouds parted, the beautiful view of the cityscape came into sight. The passenger should have perhaps felt relief at the sight of her destination, or the journey's near conclusion, but she remained apprehensive.

The craft touched down on the landing platform.

Those within the vessel began to disembark; as their most important passenger descended the ramp, she saw the pilots of her escort talking. Seeing them relaxed helped her own nerves, but it was at that moment a blast of heat rolled over her from behind and she was thrown forward by the force of an explosion. When she opened her eyes she found she was looking into the face of one of the fighter pilots.

"I have failed you, my lady," were her final words as death claimed her.

Flames licked the landing platform and scattered about were hot metal and debris. Amongst it all, Senator Amidala cradled the dead woman who had taken on her identity in order to protect her. Grief filled the senator from Naboo as she looked into the still face of her most loyal bodyguard. She wanted to cry, but dignity and her position would not allow for such display of emotion. She was pulled from the body by the Captain of her guards and she went with him, somehow containing her tears, knowing he spoke the truth when he said to her,

"M'Lady, you are still in danger here."

High above them, standing alone, was a cloaked figure. He looked down from the lonely balcony and watched all that unfolded. A nameless urge had brought him to this spot to witness the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala, an urge from the Force, but only that; no visions or explanation. He reached out with the Force and felt Darkness, not just from the perpetrator of the attempted murder, but a deeper taint, a taint he had grown to know all too well. It permeated the Republic, reaching out across the planets. There was more to this destruction than would first appear.

He watched silently in his visual and he knew that a turning point was upon them all. The Force had brought him here, not to intervene, but to watch and know that once again the future was changing and the Shadows must play their part.

Obi-Wan Kenobi took one final look at the carnage and desolation before turning and melting into shadows. He knew not what his task was, but he knew the Force would reveal his purpose in time, and until then, he must wait silently.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker stood before the entire Jedi High Council, awaiting news of their next assignment.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested Jedi aid in the protection of the Senator from Naboo," Mace told them frankly, knowing the best way to deal with the situation was directly. "The attempted assassination has caused the Chancellor much worry."

"And the Senator?" Qui-Gon asked after the fierce young lady he had met ten years ago, a lady he had greatly admired.

"It seems Senator Amidala is less concerned for her safety than the Chancellor and this Council. The only way Chancellor Palaptine was able to convince her of accepting Jedi protection was to suggest a Jedi presence she was familiar with." As he spoke, Mace was glad, not for the first time, that Obi-Wan was not present. If he had been, the master knew that the Council would have been drawn into yet another debate concerning the Jedi and the Senate.

"Protect Padme Amidala you must," Yoda's words broke into Mace's bitter thoughts. "More at work here than what first appears."

"Yes, Masters."

"May the Force be with you."

The Jedi team left the chamber, and Anakin, who had managed to conceal his excitement throughout the brief meeting, could not help but allow a grin break out across his face as the doors closed behind him and his master, cutting off the Council from his inappropriate feelings.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Padawan."

Anakin glanced up at his master as they walked, and although the older man looked stern, Anakin could see the gleam of humour in his blue eyes.

"Yes, Master," he answered, however the smile did not leave his face and Qui-Gon did not reprimand him further, glad to see the boy happy and taking a moment to think of his own beloved.

"You seem a little on edge," Qui-Gon stated as he and his apprentice entered the lift that would take them back into the main body of the Temple.

"Not at all," Anakin said, stiffly, clinging to his dignity.

"I haven't felt you this nervous since you fell into that nest of Gundarks."

"Obi-Wan fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued him," Anakin said firmly, forgetting momentarily his agitation over seeing Padme again.

"Oh..." was Qui-Gon's initial response, as he did not remember the episode quite like that, but went along with Anakin's version for the time being. He chuckled. "Yes."

The two Jedi were silent for a short moment, both remembering the time, a few years ago, that had left Obi-Wan beaming like an idiot and asking, 'What's next?' The Jedi Warrior had been bored on the mission and the fall into the Gundark nest had been exactly what he needed.

"You're sweating," Qui-Gon stated, looking closely as his apprentice. "Relax, take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Anakin did not need to say more, because Qui-Gon understood all too well being denied to see the one you love. Qui-Gon clasped his padawan's shoulder in silent sympathy. Anakin took comfort in the touch and tried to follow his master's instruction to relax as they made their way to see Senator Amidala.

* * *

"Was that a good idea?" Obi-Wan said by way of greeting as he stepped into the Council chamber as Qui-Gon and Anakin left.

"Knight Kenobi," Mace greeted the young knight on behalf of the Council.

"Masters," Obi-Wan bowed low in respect. He took the place where only moments before his old master had stood.

"I'm not surprised you have come."

"Good," Obi-Wan said, meeting Mace's eyes unflinchingly. "Then you won't mind answering my question."

The quick glance shared between several members of the Council did not go unnoticed by the Shadow in their presence. Mace almost rolled his eyes, the Council were the wisest and most experienced of the Jedi and yet, not even after fifteen years, had they learnt how to bluff the Shadow Warrior.

"Your place to question us it is not."

All eyes turned, surprised, to the speaker. To hear such adversary towards the Shadow was not unusual, Mundi in particular had argued long and hard with the Warrior, however never had Yoda spoken to the knight in such a way in matters concerning shadows.

"Confusing you are your duty and your personal interest with Qui-Gon and Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked carefully at the ancient master and Mace could almost feel the force of that gaze from where he sat. There was something wrong, of that he was sure, but it was so subtle in the Force that not even Master Yoda could sense it.

"Yes, Masters." Obi-Wan turned to leave.

"Obi-Wan," Mace called out, unwilling to leave the discussion with the Council and Obi-Wan once again at odds. "What will you do?"

"Since I apparently have no duties at present, I thought I might tag along with Qui-Gon and Anakin. Just to see what happens." He flashed the Council a wicked grin before leaving the chamber the same way as the Jedi team had not too long before.

"Encourage him you should not."

Mace looked at Yoda, utterly surprised.

"He had his reasons for showing concern," Mace told the little master, knowing Obi-Wan did not require any encouragement to behave the way he did. "And if he didn't, he is doing this to spite us; to show us he can."

However, that was not enough for some of the Council; Mundi decided to join in. "Your indulgences encourage him, no matter what you believe."

"I have faith in Obi-Wan," Mace shook his head as he spoke, trying a different tack to sway the Council. "You all mistrust him, despite all he has done; and he knows it."

"Question of trust it is not." Yoda spoke quietly, still looking at the closed door.

"No, then what is it?" Mace demanded in frustration.

"Shrouded is Anakin's future. If fall he does, need Obi-Wan we will. Allow Anakin to take the Warrior down with him we cannot."

"And your solution to protecting the Jedi is to keep the very man who can help us from the boy who could be the threat." Mace was incredulous; never before had Yoda seemed so illogical.

"Understand you do not."

"No, I don't." Mace agreed, unable to comprehend Yoda's words. He, of all people, knew what was at stake. Mace looked at the ancient master and for the first time saw the hint of defeat and hopelessness in the slump of his shoulder. "What have you seen?"

Yoda did not answer, but he turned ancient eyes onto the other Jedi. Yoda had lived for centuries, yet Mace was sure he saw within those depths an age of suffering beyond those years. Those eyes regarded him for a long time, but Yoda would speak no more. Mace was not sure what to say, but one thought at least eased his own fears and so he told Yoda that.

"Whatever you have seen, it is more than likely that Obi-Wan has seen it too."

"Yes," Yaddle spoke for the first time and in her voice was the same grief that shone in Yoda's eyes. "But fix everything he cannot; save everyone he cannot."

* * *

"Obi? Obi!" was the cry that greeted Obi-Wan as he stepped off the elevator into Senator Amidala's apartment. "Mesa so smilen for seeing yousa."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Jar Jar; the Gungan was still possibly the most annoying of the pathetic life forms his master had found, however he had found courage and fought for his world, and for this Obi-Wan respected the odd life form.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar."

"Senator Padme, lookie, lookie who is here Senator."

Obi-Wan looked over to where the senator was sitting. She gracefully stood and came over to the pair. Behind her, still sitting on one of the two sofas in the main room were Qui-Gon and his apprentice. Obi-Wan did not smile to his beloved, but he did nudge Qui-Gon throught their bond. His reply was a very quick wink.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, Milady," he greeted Padme as she stood before him.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." She smiled at him and he could not help but smile gently back. "Come, join us, we were just discussing the Jedi."

The senator led him and Jar Jar back over to the sofas where he was introduced to Captain Typho of Her Majesty's Secret Service before they all took a seat.

"Master Jinn did not mention you were joining us," Padme said to Obi-Wan. "Are you here concerning your other duties?"

"No," Obi-Wan told her and the other two Jedi. "Qui-Gon did not tell you I was coming because he did not know. When I am not needed elsewhere I join my old master and Anakin on their missions."

"Oh, I see." The answer was light, but Obi-Wan could see the gleam of understanding in her eyes. He winked at her and she grinned at him and scrunched her nose in girlish pleasure.

"Master, Anakin, it is good to see you both well," Obi-Wan said as he turned to the other Jedi. "I did not mean to interrupt your discussion; please continue."

Qui-Gon nodded to his lover in acknowledgment and thanks.

"Milady," the master began. "Our presence here will be invisible, I assure you."

"Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment," Captain Typho told the Jedi. "I am grateful you are here, Master Jedi, the situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit."

"I don't need more security..."

Obi-Wan allowed the discussion to flow away from him as he took a moment to sink into the currents of the Force around them all and the apartment. There was no evil here, however something was certainly amiss and he agreed with the captain; there was danger still present. He began to follow a particular strand of the Force further when he was pulled from his contemplation by the sudden change in the conversation and the outpuring of frustration coming from Anakin.

He focused on the present and watched in silence as Qui-Gon and Anakin argued.

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed," Qui-Gon told his apprentice, ending the discussion.

Padme chose that moment to excuse herself and Qui-Gon walked away with Typho so that the guard could tell the Jedi the security measures he already had in place. Obi-Wan stayed seated, but his eyes followed Anakin as he stood and went to talk with Jar Jar.

"She hardly even recognises me, Jar Jar," the younger Jedi was telling the Gungan. "I've thought about her every day since we parted and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy," Jar Jar told him, but it was the only consolation he could offer to the youth.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said to get the Padawan's attention. "You're focusing on the negative, be mindful of your thoughts."

Obi-Wan stood and went over to Anakin so he could look him in the eye.

"She was pleased to see you," the knight said, knowing the frustration that came from love one believed to be unrequited. Anakin nodded in gratitude and turned to join his Master and Captain Typho.

"Oh, and Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan called him back.

Anakin looked back at his friend, surprised that Obi-Wan had called him by his title, however when he saw Obi-Wan, he realised it was the Shadow that was talking to him.

"You will learn your place, young one."

Anakin did not need the Warrior to tell him what he was referring to. He felt a pang of shame for arguing with his master and showing such disrespect, especially in front of outsiders. He nodded his understanding before leaving the Warrior to continue his observations in private.

* * *

Dusk fell over the district of the city where Padme and her guardians were staying and not too far away two dark figures met. Both were killers, bounty hunters, and their employer was becoming impatient. So, the two conspired, creating a new plan to kill the Senator of Naboo.

* * *

"You look tired," Obi-Wan said as he stepped out onto the balcony to join the solitary Jedi apprentice. The air was fresh and almost clean; they were on the other side of the planet to the heavy industry district and the putrid stench of the lower levels did not reach up this far. Obi-Wan looked out into the traffic that streamed passed them; their exhaust fumes filtered away, at least in part, by the planets artificial atmosphere control.

"I don't sleep well anymore," Anakin told him honestly. He had not spoken to Qui-Gon about his troubles, but Obi-Wan was not his master, he was his friend, which with some matters made him a better choice to go to for advice. The apprentice glanced over his shoulder and the other Jedi and was glad it was Obi-Wan that had stepped out onto the balcony, not the Shadow. The coldness that took over Obi-Wan when he became the Warrior was gone from his eyes and he stood relaxed.

'Perhaps now would be a good time,' Anakin thought to himself.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while," Anakin said, turning back to watch the traffic, unable to look at Obi-Wan as he told him what was on his mind. "I wanted to talk to you because of your experience with visions."

"You're having visions?" Obi-Wan asked, cautiously, sensing that Anakin was agitated.

"No, dreams."

"Have you spoken to Qui-Gon?"

"I don't know how."

"What are they about?" Obi-Wan spoke gently as he moved closer to the other Jedi, careful not to startle him.

"My mother," Anakin confessed in a rushed breath. He closed his eyes as the memories of the dreams once more assaulted his mind. "I can't see anything clearly; there's blood and shadow and pain, her pain. I think."

"Dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan told his softly.

"I'd much rather dream about Padme," Anakin went on, wanting to escape the subject and his momentary lapse of composure. He knew then that Obi-Wan would be unable to offer any comfort. "Just being around her again is intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you."

"What about you and master Qui-Gon?" Anakin suddenly demanded, angry at Obi-Wan's hypocrisy.

"We are Jedi first," Obi-Wan said simply.

Despite his anger, Anakin knew that this was the truth and once again felt shame at his conduct. Obi-Wan had disappeared for five years as part of his duty; never seeking his beloved out. The last ten years the bondmates had spent as much time apart as they had together, but instead of making the two men bitter, it made them cherish their time together all the more.

"You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken," Obi-Wan went on.

Anakin did not want to hear what the knight was saying, because he knew it was the truth. His master and Obi-Wan made it all appear so easy, but now as he found himself in the same position, he could not understand their control at all. He turned away in frustration, going back into the apartment. Obi-Wan followed.

"And don't forget she is a politician; they're not to be trusted."

"You're becoming a subversive in your old age, Obi-Wan."

Both the knight and the apprentice turned to the apartment's main entryway, surprised at the new voice. Qui-Gon stood next to the lift door, obviously having just arrived from downstairs and his investigation of Typho's security measures.

"As an apprentice you were very conservative," Qui-Gon continued as he walked over to join them. "Now you speak out against the Senate at every opportunity."

"I don't trust them."

"So I've noticed, but please don't brainwash the mind of my apprentice."

"I could say the same to you."

Seeing that they were headed for another argument about the Senate, its politics and the Jedi, Qui-Gon changed the conversation to current matters.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs, no assassin would try that way," Qui-Gon told them. "Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin said with a faint smile.

The Jedi master took out his data pad and checked the cameras that they had put up throughout the penthouse apartment.

"What's going on?" he asked when he could not access a visual from the cameras in the senator's bedroom.

Seeing his master trying to access their surveillance equipment, Anakin answer his question and gave him an explanation: "She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan said, having been unaware up until that moment of the senator's actions.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there was an intruder," Anakin defended Padme, not liking the note of irritation in Obi-Wan's voice.

"There are many other ways to kill a senator," Obi-Wan reminded the apprentice while studying the younger Jedi; he knew there was more that Anakin had not yet told them.

"I know, but we also want to catch the assassin, don't we?"

"You're using her as bait," Qui-Gon realised. From across the bond he shared with Obi-Wan he heard his beloved sigh. He could guess why.

_'Your apprentice is reckless,'_ Obi-Wan told him.

The Jedi master had guessed right.

"It was her idea," Anakin said. He saw the skeptical expression of both the older Jedi. "Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky," Qui-Gon told his padawan; the master was not convinced.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, hoping to find some support there, he thought of all people, Obi-Wan would understand.

"Besides," Obi-Wan carried on for Qui-Gon ,and Anakin knew that there would be no help from his friend either. "Your senses aren't that attuned, my young friend."

Anakin felt a momentary shock at Obi-Wan's words and hurt pride made him speak before he fully realised what he was saying.

"And yours are?"

The Shadow gave him a sharp look. Anakin held his breath, realising he may have crossed a line, but Obi-Wan's features softened. The apprentice did not know what Obi-Wan had seen to make him so forgiving of his rash words, but whatever it was, he was thankful.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said quietly and evasively.

The Jedi padawan felt a flush of fear once more, it was a feeling he was familiar with and had experienced a number of times when talking with Obi-Wan. The other Jedi was so mysterious at times and in truth no one, not even the Council or his bondmate, knew how powerful the Shadow was or what limits were placed on his senses. And Obi-Wan, for his part, had never felt the need to enlighten them. Anakin knew that, as a Jedi, he should feel great comfort in the presence of the Warrior. He did, at times, but often he felt an illogical surge of fear. He wondered if Obi-Wan knew the effect he had on him. He was almost sure that he did.

As the Jedi discussed the senator and the security arrangements, across the city their assassin was preparing another attack, one that would be stealthier, but more direct.

Anakin and Obi-Wan's standoff was cut short by a ripple within the Force. The look in Anakin's eyes changed to one of question.

"I sense it, too," Obi-Wan told him and together the two Jedi ran into the senator's room, followed closely by Qui-Gon.


	3. Part 1b

AN: Sorry about the wait; RL has been a nightmare at the moment, but hopefully all should run smoothly from now on. I am moving house next week, however I will try to update sooner next time.

Part One - Assassination Cont.

The senator's bedroom was dark, illuminated only by the lights of the cityscape. However, the threat to the young woman was clear. Anakin was not slow in reaction to the deadly creatures; he activated his lightsabre and severed the poisonous insects in half. Qui-Gon went to Padme, drawing her away from the bed as Anakin dealt with what he identified as kouhuns. Obi-Wan did not concern himself with the senator or the source of the disturbance that had brought all three Jedi running into the bedroom, he knew that his master and Anakin had the situation well in hand, instead he turned to where the apartment's secure perimeter had been breached. He saw the droid outside. With reflexes honed by years as the Shadow he reacted. He leaped through the window, the glass shattering around him on impact, showering him and the droid with lethal shards. The droid began to retreat and swerved from his reach, however the mechanical device was no match for a Jedi's dexterity. He held on tightly, hoping that this would lead him to the assassin, while trusting either Qui-Gon or Anakin to follow him in a more conventional manner.

Anakin was only dimly aware of the sound of shattering glass; he was more concerned with the welfare of Padme. He saw her safely in the arms of his master and although he did not show it, he was relieved to see her unharmed.

"Anakin." His master's voice took his attention away from the woman he had thought about every day for ten years. "Follow Obi-Wan, I will tend to the senator."

By this point the senator's own security forces were entering the room, as were her trusted attendants. The apprentice could see that all was taken care of in the apartment.

"Yes, Master," he said and took off for the lift that would take him down to one of the building's landing platforms where he hoped to acquire a speeder so that he could follow Obi-Wan and hopefully find some clue as to the assassin's identity or why Padme's life was in danger. Instinctively, he jumped into the fastest speeder in the hanger and sped after the Jedi knight at full throttle.

The speed and handling of the speeder soon proved invaluable, as the droid that had carried the deadly kouhuns to the senator's apartment was shot out of the air and Obi-Wan fell through the traffic towards the ground. Anakin turned into a nose diver and was soon flying below the knight, allowing him to land in the speeder.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked as he seated himself next to the apprentice.

"Oh, you know me, Obi-Wan," Anakin responded, keeping control of the speeder and following the craft that the assassin was attempting to escape in, "I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked..."

"There he is," Obi-Wan pointed out, however his interruption did not stop Anakin's dialogue.

"... with the open cockpit and the right speed capacity."

The chase continued, weaving in and around traffic lanes and vast buildings until finally they stopped.

"We've lost him," Obi-Wan said, needlessly, as both Jedi could clearly see that their prey was not in sight.

"If you will excuse me," Anakin said to his companion before he jumped out the speeder.

Obi-Wan lent over the side to watch Anakin fall, just as he had done earlier, but the apprentice landed on the ship of the assassin.

"I hate it when he does that," he said to no one, however someone heard.

'_Think how I fele then, beloved; both my apprentice and lover are prone to such actions.'_

Obi-Wan was not amused by Qui-Gon's commentary.

_'I do no such thing.'_

_'Of course not, that was some other Jedi knight that leaped out of a penthouse window only minutes ago. Funny I could have sworn it was you.'_

_'That's different,' _Obi-Wan told his old master as he got the speeder going again, following Anakin and the would-be assassin as closely as he could.

'_You'll have to explain how to me later.'_

Once more the chase continued though the skies of Coruscant. Anakin, as he fought the assassin, lost his lightsabre. Obi-Wan who flew behind plucked it out of the air as he came flying past him.

'_Another thing you share with Anakin; you both have a habit of losing your 'sabre.'_

Obi-Wan did not feel like arguing with Qui-Gon, mostly because he would lose. He knew that in this, at least, Qui-Gon had a point, however he did roll his eyes, knowing Qui-Gon could not see. The urgency of the chase was leaving him and it did not take long to see why. The assassin's vessel was going down. Obi-Wan slowed and carefully landed not far from where the ship had crashed. He caught up with Anakin at the entrance to a night club.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called to the younger Jedi.

"She went inside the club," Anakin told Obi-Wan when he saw that he was not running into the club.

"Patience. Use the Force. Think."

"Sorry, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, but the knight did not think he meant it; all to often the boy said what he knew was what was expected of him, that was unless he was letting his mouth get away from him like he had often since seeing Padme again.

"He went in there to hide, not to run." Obi-Wan took a long suffering breath and wondered, not for the first time, how Qui-Gon had the patience for apprentices.

"Oh and Anakin," he continued holding up the padawan's lightsabre. "Next time, try not to lose it."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," this time Anakin really was apologetic as he took the weapon, giving Obi-Wan a sheepish grin as he did so.

"That weapon is your life Anakin, take it from someone who knows."

"I try, Obi-Wan."

"Why," Obi-Wan asked as he began to walk into the bar, "do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me; or Qui-Gon."

"Don't say that, Obi-Wan," Anakin followed closely behind the other Jedi. "You're the closest thing I have to a brother. And Master Qui-Gon is like my father."

"Then why don't you listen to me... or him." Obi-Wan studied his young friend and could clearly see the boy's unhappiness.

"I am trying," Anakin said by way of defense, but knew that it was not enough.

Obi-Wan gave a small nod, but decided that a night club was not the place to have any kind of discussion concerning Anakin, his training or his attitude. Instead he turned from his companion and looked around the bar. There were many species of various genders, none he thought, looked like their assassin.

"Can you see him?"

"I think he is a she," Anakin told him. "And I think she is a changeling."

"In that case be careful." The knight took a step and though over his shoulder. "Go find her."

"Where are you going?"

Obi-Wan turned back to his companion and offered an innocent smile.

"For a drink."

Anakin headed into the crowd of people, searching each face and each Force signature for a familiar figure meanwhile, Obi-Wan headed for the bar. He was served quickly and it was not long before one of the other patrons was trying to sell him something illegal.

"You wanna buy some death sticks?" said a small man sat to his right.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks," Obi-Wan told the dealer, who repeated back the instruction. "You want to go home and rethink your life."

The dealer stood and left the bar.

_'That's one way of doing it,' _a slightly disapproving voice said in his head.

_'I don't know what you're talking about,_' Obi-Wan said and hoped that pretending to be innocent was easier to pull off if his lover could not see his face.

_' Drawing attention to yourself ._

Clearly Qui-Gon knew him too well. The knight did not answer, but continued to sip his drink knowing that it was about to happen. In a move that surprised all the people at the bar, Obi-Wan drew his lightsabre and attacked the woman who was about to shoot him with a blaster. The assassin clutched her upper arm and the blaster fell harmlessly to the floor.

Obi-Wan helped her up as Anakin dealt with the crowd. He took her outside while Qui-Gon's disapproval continued.

_'And you accuse Anakin of being reckless.'_

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked her as Anakin joined him and the bounty hunter outside.

"It was a senator from Naboo." She told them unhesitant; not needing any more encouragement to cooperate than the wound she had already sustained.

"And who hired you?"

"It was just a job," she told them as if it was a defense for her actions.

"Who hired you?" Anakin demanded of her again before Obi-Wan had a chance to speak. "Tell us now."

"It was a bounty hunter called..." she told them, responding to Anakin's use of the Force to make her tell them what he wanted to know, however she never had a chance to finish. A dart flew through the air and found its target perfectly. As the poison entered her system, the bounty hunter lost control of her shape and reverted back to her original form. The two Jedi looked up at the killer who flew away from the crime scene before they had any chance of reaching him.

Obi-Wan looked back to their suspect, knowing that she could be no further help to them now, but there was something that could perhaps provide a clue. He carefully picked up the poison dart, showing no sign of his thoughts to his companion.

"We must return to the Temple," was all he said.

Obi-Wan felt as though he was being pulled in a thousand directions; the Force was ringing with warnings, drowning out everything as well as each other. The Jedi carried the toxic dart within his utility belt, but despite breaking contact with the object, the flashes of images it had induced remained.

He saw a water world.

He saw clouds and storms and rain.

He felt foreboding, but it was not from the planet that lived before his eyes.

Obi-Wan was only dimly aware of or reaching the Temple and talking to Qui-Gon who had made his own way there after the other two Jedi had caught the assassin. To all others, Obi-Wan appeared to be the reserved, controlled Jedi his reputation suggested, but Qui-Gon could feel the gaping distance between the young Jedi and the world that moved around him.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, concerned, but not yet worried.

"Yes, Master?"

"Are you well?"

Momentarily, Obi-Wan was drawn from the flashes of a planet he could not name and smiled faintly, "I'm sorry, I was elsewhere for a moment."

Qui-Gon smiled in reply, not understanding the quirk in Obi-Wan's smile, but accepting it for now nonetheless. There was not time to press his partner of the matter; they had a report to give to the Council.

* * *

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Master Jinn," Master Yoda told the three Jedi who stood before the Council. 

"Most importantly find out who he's working for," Mace continued.

"What about senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan ask. He had remained quiet throughout the meeting, listening as Anakin and Qui-Gon gave their accounts of the evening's events, but now he spoke, his concern for the senator overriding his natural inclination to stay silent. "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that Padawan Skywalker will," Yoda told the Knight.

The Council waited, expecting some kind of opposition to the order, however Obi-Wan did not voice any. After his discontentment with their last decision concerning Anakin and Padme they expected some show of attitude. Some of the Council members were not happy to note that his silence worried them more than any rebellion.

"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safe there." Mace continued the briefing, hoping that Anakin and Qui-Gon did not note the split second hesitation of the Council as they had waited for the Warrior to speak. "And don't use registered transport; travel as refugees."

"As leader of the opposition it will be difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect."

"Anakin," Mace called, addressing the boy's concern more directly, knowing he would need more than Yoda's insistence. "Go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter,"

Their orders received, Qui-Gon and Anakin bowed to the the Council and left, once more leaving Obi-Wan alone before them.

"Was there something else, Knight Kenobi?" Mundi asked. "Perhaps you'd like to criticise us further on Anakin's assignment."

Mundi's disrespect snapped Obi-Wan out of his reverie.

"Would it make any difference if I did?" he snapped back.

"Some objections you have?" Yoda asked, trying to be more diplomatic than his fellow councilor.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, but Mace was not sure if he was answering Yoda's question or merely clearing his thoughts.

"It's a temptation," was all Obi-Wan said to the ancient master.

"Anakin is dedicated to becoming a Jedi," Mace reminded the Shadow, feeling the need to defend the boy who was not there to defend himself.

"I thought I should tell you that I would not be accompanying either Master Jinn or Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan told them. The change of subject came as a surprise, but not an unwelcome one to the gathered Jedi. "Something else has come up."

"You've never felt the need to inform us of your planned actions before, Knight Kenobi," Master Gallia said. She was not one to confront the younger Jedi and she, like most of her colleagues, respected the difficult position Obi-Wan was in, however his unusual behavior caused concern.

"I know," Obi-Wan admitted. "I have a bad feeling, one I'm not sure I can place and while I am not going with Qui-Gon or Anakin I am not abandoning this mission."

"Need any assistance you do?"

"No, thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled faintly.

"Anything you wish of us, Knight Kenobi?" Yoda asked again, hoping to draw the young man out from the troubles that weighed on him.

"I don't know," the Warrior confessed in a voice that conveyed his confusion.

"Obi-Wan?" Yoda called, concerned now for his young colleague. Despite the exchange of harsh words between the two Jedi, each still held great respect for the other and a great deal of affection. Yoda gazed intently at Obi-Wan and saw the boy he had so enjoyed teaching in the creche. That child had been so alive with the Force and so happy and free, suddenly the ancient master wished for those days again, when the boy before him could still laugh without the burden of the galaxy on his shoulders. Obi-Wan had grown into a fine example of a Jedi and was the perfect match to Qui-Gon in so many ways, he laughed still and played and his sense of humour had not diminished despite hard years, but now he was a Shadow in a galaxy of gathering Darkness and his Light while bright, appeared strained.

As Yoda saw the boy in the man, Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and for the first time in what felt like forever he really saw the ancient master. Yoda looked old, Obi-Wan realised, and tired and burdened with a million worries. The moment passed between the two powerful Jedi and the Force stirred and showed them their blindness of the past as they ignored the friendship that had grown from years of hardship.

The Shadow stepped forward hesitantly, unsure of his welcome, and knelt, head bowed, before the revered master.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

His actions surprised all, except to whom he spoke.

"I add to your burden," he continued. "I do not mean to. My own blind me and fatigue me so often I forget..."

Yoda's gnarled hand reached out and was placed on the bowed, tawny head.

"Need my forgiveness, you do not. But give it anyway I will, and ask the same of you, I do."

Obi-Wan looked up into concerned eyes and nodded his answer.

"Now, Warrior, tell us you will what concerns you have and why withdrawn you have become."

Obi-Wan looked hesitant, remembering years of struggle between himself and the Council. It could not all be forgotten even if forgiveness was sought and gained.

"Obi-Wan," Mace said with a smile from his seat beside Yoda. "We are the Council of the Jedi and you are a Jedi. Allow our collective wisdom council you."

Obi-Wan nodded and as he did so released all his tensions. His shoulders slumped and he slid back slightly so that he sat of the chamber floor, but his head was held high so he could look the other Jedi in the eye and his eyes were clear and alert.

"So many images bombard my mind," he told them. "So many that I fear that I am losing half of them. Some of them are of the same place, but with different events. So many faces and names spill out between and with each I feel danger growing. Something is coming, I am sure, something monumental will happen soon."

"Can we stop it?" Can 'you' went unasked, but it was heard by all in the room.

Obi-Wan did not turn to see who had spoken; he simply shook his head.

"I do not think it is yet time to stop the Darkness," he told them gravely. "All we can do now is survive it."

* * *

Obi-Wan did not immediately return to the Senator's apartment; he wandered the Temple for a time, tried to meditate and went to the diagnostic labs to research the dart. None of it helped his unease or shed any light on the identification of the planet he saw in his mind. With the early morning sun beginning to creep into the sky he finally returned to the senator's abode and was not surprised to find Qui-Gon waiting up for him in the public seating area. He smiled warmly to see his bondmate. 

"I need the dart you took off the bounty hunter," Qui-Gon said, as he returned the welcoming smile.

"Of course, I should have given it too you earlier." Obi-Wan took the dark from a compartment on his belt, but he did not immediately give it to the Jedi Master. He studied it for a moment and rolled it between his fingers.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I ran it through the temple computer, but there were no matches," he told Qui-Gon as he gave him the dart, shaking himself out of his daze. "I guess that means you'll have to ask elsewhere."

"Yes," Qui-Gon grinned, knowing to whom Obi-Wan was referring. "I have not spoken to Dex for some time."

"Give him my regards."

"You are not coming?" Qui-Gon sounded disappointed.

"No, but let me know what you find?"

"As you wish." Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, studying his lover who appeared to be distracted. "Are you leaving?"

"No, not yet."

The two Jedi were silent again, however despite the lack of words it was not an awkward silence; Qui-Gon had long since become accustomed to Obi-Wan's behaviour as the Warrior and Obi-Wan had stopped trying to shelter his lover from it. But despite years of seeing this side of Obi-Wan, part of Qui-Gon was a little worried for his bondmate; something was not right. As the Council had sensed, something about the Shadow's behaviour was off.

"Is everything alright, beloved?"

"Yes." Although Obi-Wan's tone did nothing to dissuade Qui-Gon; he sounded so unsure. "I just need to meditate on something I have seen."

"Very well, I will leave you to it," Qui-Gon lent forward and kissed Obi-Wan lightly; a quick brush of lips that conveyed so much. "I will see you later?"

Although it could have been a statement, Qui-Gon's parting words to his partner were a question. He knew that he would see him later, but only if the Shadow was not needed and when he went the Warrior rarely had time to tell his beloved goodbye.

* * *

By the time morning had fully dawned Qui-Gon was on his way to see Dexter, an old friend and information dealer, and Anakin was at the Senate building seeking an audience with the Chancellor. Obi-Wan had stayed behind, guarding Padme, as he himself worked though his own leads on the mission. 

"I will talk with her," Chancellor Palaptine told Anakin as he requested the older man's help in protecting Padme. "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that."

"Thank you, your Excellency." Anakin said, relieved he would be able to take Padme off planet and away from danger.

"And so," Palpatine continued, smiling at his young Jedi companion. "They've finally given you an assignment . Your patience has paid off."

"Your guidance more than my patience, "Anakin told the Chancellor with an answering smile.

"You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings, then you will be invincible." Palpatine began to walk from his office, Anakin following closely. "I have said it many times; you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

"Thank you, your Excellency."

"I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, Anakin, even more powerful than Master Yoda."

Anakin smiled at the praise and proud to be considered deserving of it by the Chancellor. However, a tiny part of him, a part of his he had become accustomed to hearing and ignoring, whispered doubts and a name that threatened all that Palaptine promised.

_Obi-Wan,_ the voice whispered. Often it told him of fear and danger from the other Jedi and with Palaptine's words the name reminded him that there were powerful Jedi the Chancellor knew nothing about and that the place he saw as Anakin's was blocked by a dangerous individual. Despite years of hearing the threats of the whispered voice, Anakin had never betrayed Obi-Wan's secret, not even to the Chancellor, and the boy wondered what Palaptine would say if he revealed the truth. Fear stopped him, fear of Obi-Wan finding out, but more than that, it was respect; Anakin wanted to be a Jedi, it had been his greatest desire since he was a boy, and the Shadow was the protector of all that he hoped to one day be.


	4. Part 2

AN: I'm sorry this took me so long; I totally suck. Real life got a bit complicated and I think my Muse may have dropped dead and to make matters worse when I moved back in July I lost the next chapter of Jedi League 3... hopefully I'll be fully cought up again soon. T

Part 2 – Investigation

Qui-Gon did not immediately go to Dex after leaving Obi-Wan, first he had some concerns he wished to discuss with two members of the Council. Instead of meeting in the Council chamber, he walked with them through the Temple halls discussing matters that weighed heavily on his mind.

"I'm concerned for my apprentice; I do not think he is ready for an assignment of his own."

"The Council is confident in its decision, Qui-Gon," Yoda answered.

Qui-Gon was not sure, but he thought he saw a look pass between the two other masters before Yoda had answered his concern.

"The boy has exceptional skills."

"But he has much to learn still, his abilities have made him, well... arrogant., Qui-Gon argued further. Qui-Gon waited, studying his companions' reactions; yes this time there was definitely a glance.

"Yes, yes, a flaw more and more common among Jedi, hmm, too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones."

"Remember, Qui-Gon, if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance."

"Of that I am aware, perhaps more so than most." Qui-Gon strode forward a step and turned to stop the other two Jedi in their tracks. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon thought he was trying to look innocent, which made him look even guiltier. If they were not discussing something so important, Qui-Gon might have found his expression amusing, as it was, he was simply irritated.

"Don't play games with me; something is going on."

"Another Jedi has expressed concern about your apprentice," Mace relented.

Qui-Gon was ready to be furious at the audacity of another Jedi going to the Council about his apprentice before coming to him first. It was not how the Jedi worked. He took a breath to demand to know who dared to go over his head when the name of the guilty party popped into his head.

"It was Obi-Wan, wasn't it?"

The two Council members had the decency to look apologetic, but not regretful.

"What did he say?"

"Ask Obi-Wan that yourself you should."

"If he was willing to tell me do you think we'd be having this conversation?"

Yoda, although unwilling to divulge privileged discussion between the Council and the Shadow, did take pity on Qui-Gon and offered him a single answer.

"Spoke of concerns he did, the same as you now tell us."

Qui-Gon would have demanded to know more, but he knew that Yoda would not reveal any more of what the Council and Obi-Wan had discussed. He accepted for the moment, but knew that as soon as their current mission was over he would seek Obi-Wan out and demand to know what his concerns were and why he had voiced them to the Council and not to his bondmate.

* * *

Across the city, ignorant of the conversation between his master and the Council, Anakin watched as Padme passed on her duties to Jar Jar Binks.

"I don't like this idea of hiding," she told Anakin irritably after she had dismissed Jar Jar.

"Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Qui-Gon long to find this bounty hunter."

He continued to watch her as she continued to complain about the situation while packing her belongings.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride to do what is required of us," he told her solemnly, echoing words that both his master and Obi-Wan had said to him on more than one occasion.

"Anakin," Padme looked at him surprised. "You've grown up."

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it," he told her sulkily, walking to the window, looking out over the city to the Jedi Temple far into the distance. "Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor and having his assistance in training me is an honour. I am thankful, but sometimes I feel as though he is interfering in my training and influencing Master Qui-Gon. In some ways, in many ways, I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for my trials but he feels I'm too unpredictable; he won't let me move on. And Qui-Gon refuses to see me any differently."

"That must be frustrating."

"It's worse. He's overly critical, he never listens, he doesn't understand... it's not fair."

"All our mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like; it's the only way we grow. And Master Jinn does not strike me as a man who is easily swain or manipulated; if he does not think you are not ready for the trials then it is his opinion."

"I know," Anakin admitted with a sigh. "But sometimes it's difficult, constantly being in Obi-Wan's Shadow."

"Anakin," Padme began, knowing there was little she could say that could help him past his frustration. "Just, try not to grow up too fast."

"But I am grown up, you said it yourself."

"Don't look at me like that," Padme suddenly demanded, retreating behind her mask, hiding away from the intimacy of their previous conversation.

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry, Milady," but it was clear to both that he was not.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched from a distance as Anakin and Padme made their farewells. He heard Padme say,

"Suddenly I am afraid."

And he heard Anakin's effort to reassure her, which he easily did. Obi-Wan wished his own fears could so easily be quelled. He turned his attention back to Qui-Gon in time to hear both older men share their concern for their young charges.

He watched Anakin and Padme's ship leave with worry on his mind. Despite his persistent warnings, and now it seemed despite Qui-Gon's concerns, the Council had sent Anakin off with the woman he fiercely loved and whom, Obi-Wan suspected, loved him in return. The danger he felt was murky and he could not see anything clearly, but this path, the one the Council had chosen, was the path that this potential danger lingered upon. It was not a certainty.

_Not yet._

And Obi-Wan knew that love for a Jedi was possible, Qui-Gon and he were testament to that, but a balance had to be found.

_But he's so young and powerful, _the voice he had come to recognise as his Shadow voice said. And he knew it was right. In his five years away from the Temple, Obi-Wan had come to know his duty and realise his dedication to the Jedi, but Anakin was still only a padawan, learning about the Force and what it meant to be a Jedi. Most Jedi did not come to understand what it meant or the commitment required of them until their first mission as a knight. Obi-Wan just hoped that the Council's decision to put Anakin in temptation's way would not hinder his development into a balanced Jedi.

Obi-Wan returned to the Temple after watching the refugee ship leave the atmosphere. He had seen Qui-Gon leave the space port also to make his way onto see Dex. Obi-Wan smiled a little at the thought of his friend Dex. He wished he could have gone with Qui-Gon to the diner, however he had other business to attend to; he had duties. Visions he still could not decipher plagued his mind and the only thing left to do was meditate on them until some clue could be gained, but if all else failed he would simply leave Coruscant and trust in the Force to lead him to where it needed him to go.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Obi-Wan?"

The voice was persistent and gradually Obi-Wan realised it was not a voice from within his mind; it was, however, a voice he recognised. He opened his eyes to find his beloved kneeling before him.

"I did not want to disturb you," Qui-Gon said, apologetically. "But I wanted to tell you what I found before I leave."

"It's alright, I was only drifting really," Obi-Wan said, gathering his thoughts. He took a deep breath and left behind his visions, and it was only then he realised how much time had passed and what Qui-Gon had said to him. "Leave?"

"Yes, according to Dex, the dart is Kaminoan. The Temple archives do not have any records of the planet, however it appears as though someone has tampered with the records."

"Who would do that? And why?"

"I don't know, which is why I'm going to Kamino."

"Kamino," Obi-Wan repeated, thinking on the name and allowing it to cast images in his mind.

_Rain and storms._

"Are you able to come with me?" Qui-Gon asked, seeing some recognition at the planet's name in Obi-Wan's eyes.

_Rain and storms, but not where I am meant to be._

"I would like to go with you, beloved, would follow you anywhere if it was up to me." Obi-Wan told his bondmate. "However, the Force calls me elsewhere."

"Has what I told you helped at all?"

"Yes," the younger Jedi told his master. "I believe so. Find what you can on Kamino; it will be important."

"And where will you be?" Qui-Gon studied his lover, hoping to see something beyond the mask of the Shadow. Obi-Wan swept so freely and so easily between Jedi and Warrior that sometimes the older Jedi feared he would lose track of his partner's state of mind.

"I think there is an old acquaintance of the Jedi I must pay a visit to," Obi-Wan told him abruptly. Now that the mystery of the rain and storms had left, his vision much seemed clearer. "When do you leave?"

"Within the hour."

Obi-Wan nodded before a sly smile broke out across his face. Qui-Gon smiled back to see it, knowing that the mask had been dropped and that it was his lover who sat before him.

"That doesn't give us much time."

"That depends, my own," Qui-Gon responded as he leant forward slightly. "On what you intend."

"We don't have much time and it may be a while before we see each other again; what would you like to do, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon appeared to consider the question for a moment, and he opened his mouth to respond, however whatever he intended to suggest was silenced by Obi-Wan's lips upon his own. The Jedi master closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. He leant into the kiss, raking his fingers through his bondmate's hair.

'You read my mind,' he told Obi-Wan, without interrupting their kiss.

'No, beloved," came the soft response. 'But we do think alike.'

* * *

Qui-Gon reached Kamino without incident and as Liam in Yoda's class had suggested, the planet was there as it was supposed to be, proving without a doubt that someone had erased it from the archives. Someone had not wanted the Jedi to know about Kamino or go there. What the Jedi master learnt there added only more questions to his already troubled mind. Why had Master Sifo Duas ordered the army? Who was behind that order? What was the ultimate goal of the conspiracy?

His meeting with the man who had been the clone template had not helped matters. He almost certainly was the bounty hunter that Obi-Wan and Ankain had encountered. The man was edgy, but cautious. A man who lived by his instincts, however he was not rash. He answered the Jedi master's questions, giving little away as the two men measured each other. He did not attack Qui-Gon until the Jedi tried to prevent his departure. And now Qui-Gon found himself once more hurtling through space on the trail of a killer, but this time he had no idea where his destination was to be.

If Qui-Gon was confused by the recent turn of events, it was nothing compared to the confusion of his apprentice. Anakin accompanied Padme to her home planet, but the more time he spent with the beautiful, intelligent senator. the more his senses became intoxicated by her and the less he was able to think on anything else.

He went with her everywhere and as her constant companion they began to talk less as old acquaintances and more as friends. He had told her of his political belief in one person rule and although she had disagreed, she had not lectured him on his choice. She respected him. And he, her. Eventually he had not been able to control his growing affections for her, and learning that she felt the same way had been both a blessing and a curse. He knew he did not suffer alone, but despite this, the woman he loved would not enter into a relationship with him, refusing to live in secrecy and to live a lie. Part of Anakin understood and even agreed, but a deeper, darker part of him rebelled at her decision. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had formed an attachment, why was he forbidden? And so he dwelt on his bitterness, once again turning to a place in the Force he had not sought out since he was a child, it was a place of comfort and a place he believed only he could find and unknown to him, it was a place of Darkness.

Time passed for the young couple until Anakin's dreams could no longer be ignored, dreams of his mother suffering on Tatooine. His rebellious nature already fueled by his bitterness over the bondmates' relationship, he set off for his homeworld with Padme at his side.

* * *

Obi-Wan was just coming out of hyper-space when he felt it; a wave of grief, anger and death and its source was the Dark side. His destination, Geonosis, hung desolate in space. A desert-like planet that appeared barren and deserted from space, but Obi-Wan knew that a threat lurked within. He studied Geonosis as he felt around the edges of the wave of emotion he had felt through the Force. He had been guided here, to this planet, but now it seemed a new threat had arisen. Within his mind, the Shadow still saw desert, but it was not the hard, red rocks of Geonosis he saw, but endless dunes of sand.

_Tatooine._

And as he thought the name, so too, did be know that it was Anakin who needed him. Did he have time? The Shadow thought not, but he also knew that he had to try. The grief was not yet real, it was simply a phantom of what could be, but it was not the feelings of grief that made Obi-Wan's decision for him; it was the rolling Darkness that followed close behind it. The Jedi Warrior turned his ship from the barren planet of the Separatists and headed straight towards a different kind of threat.

* * *

As Obi-Wan came out of hyper-space he was once again hit by a maelstrom of negative emotions, this time real and powerful, however it was not until he set foot on Tatooine's surface that the vision hit him. However it was not a vision of what could be or what he may prevent, instead it was a vision of the present; of what he was too late to stop.

He stood in desert, away from Mos Espa, at the side of a Tusken raider camp. The night was heavy and the air cool, but still. All should have been silent and peaceful, even here where the Light and Dark existed so closely together. From the camp came screams; men, women and children, all slaughtered, and at the centre of the carnage stood a lone man, wielding a blue lightsabre.

'Anakin,' Obi-Wan's mind whispered and knew that his failure was greater than anyone would be able to imagine.

As the vision faded and grief gripped his own heart, the Shadow was sure that Anakin had turned to where he was standing and looked, with eyes filled with recrimination, straight at him.

Obi-Wan came back to his body and found himself still standing on the streets of Mos Espa. It was as it had been before the vision had gripped him; bustling, noisy and dangerous. However, within the Force something had changed, the Shadow could feel all those who had been murdered by Anakin. Their deaths darkened the already tainted currents of the Force of Tatooine.

With heavy steps, Obi-Wan found his way to a cantina. He sat at the back where shadow and smoke would hide him. He sat for a long time and for the first time in a long while, Obi-Wan found himself questioning his ability to do his duty. He remained on Tatooine, staying close to Anakin, unsure of what he should do. The boy needed him, that was a certainty, however was there anything that Obi-Wan could do for him?

It seemed he would get no answers from the Force, however there was no need for the Force to intervenedand send the Shadow somewhere else; events dictated his next move instead. As he watched over Anakin and Padme, a message was sent to the young apprentice, a message from his master. When the transmission was abruptly interrupted and the droideka appeared, Obi-Wan was not surprised.

He had had a sense of danger on Geonosis, it was what had led him there in the first place and now he realised in trying to save two he had failed twice. But it was not this alone that filled the Shadow with guilt and dread. He also realised that events were moving spirally closer together and the Darkness was spreading its claws far and wide. He knew that this would not be the last time that he would receive conflicting visions from the Force; he knew that a time would come when the Shadow could not save all the Jedi the Force instructed him to, but must choose who to aid. This time, he thought, was just a warning, a gift from the Force to prepare him for the coming trials because this time there was still time to save Qui-Gon and perhaps time to undo the damage done to Anakin.

It would take some time to return to Mos Espa and back to his ship; Anakin would have a good head start (because there was no doubt in his mind that Anakin would go after his master), he just hoped he would arrive before Anakin and Padme got into any more trouble.

Obi-Wan's fervent wish was not to be. He was preparing the ship to leave Tatooine when a new vision assaulted his mind; a vision of Anakin and Padme being captured by the Separatists. The Warrior knew that he would not get to Anakin in time to prevent his capture. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Between them, Obi-Wan had often thought, Anakin and Qui-Gon were going to be the death of him. He left Tatooine and as he made the jump into hyper-space decided that his two wayward companions needed a reminder about a Jedi's need for subtly. He would have to talk to Mace and see if he could persuade the reserved Jedi to give such a lecture. Obi-Wan grinned, imagining Qui-Gon's reaction.

Obi-Wan settled into the pilot's chair and sunk into a light meditation. He already felt the hum of battle within his body, already his muscles longed for action and his blood burned for a fight. By the time Obi-Wan's ship arrived at Geonosis, all traces of Knight Kenobi would have left the young man at its helm, instead it would be the Shadow that descended onto the planet.

* * *

Master Jinn was not concerned, despite being captured and imprisoned in a Force shielded cell. He was not concerned, no, instead he was a little annoyed, but most of all he felt dread. Not of what might happen, but dread of having to explain to Obi-Wan how he had gotten captured. The Shadow already complained he spent more of his time following Qui-Gon around that any other Jedi and now, it appeared, as though Qui-Gon had just proved his point.

'I'll never hear the end of it,' he thought.

However, these thoughts fled him as the door to his cell opened and he was confronted by a figure he had not expected to see again.

"Master," he exclaimed, his surprise allowing the single word to escape his Jedi control.

"Hello, Padawan." Count Dooku said with a half smile playing on his lips.

Qui-Gon looked at his master and thought, for the first time since he saw the droideka, that he may be in trouble.


	5. Part 3

AN: Finally the next part. Thanks to Mady for Beta reading and I guess the Star Wars data base for spellings and names etc.

Part 3: Confrontation

"How have you been, Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked his startled apprentice.

"Well, Master Dooku," Qui-Gon answered, allowing his Jedi calm to return; he did not yet know his older master's intentions and he was determined not to allow the older to Jedi get the better of him.

"Why so formal, Qui-Gon?" Dooku asked as he walked around Qui-Gon, "Surely you are pleased to see your old master."

"I appologise, Master, I simply do not understand why you are here."

"You wished to know why I have sided with the Separatists?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"You know of the corruption in the Senate Qui-Gon, but you will not wish to continue your loyalty to the Republic once you learn the truth," Dooku said as he walked around Qui-Gon. He paused and looked at his old padawan meaningfully. "As I have."

"The truth?" Qui-Gon quired, wondering where Dooku's dialogue was going.

"The truth," the ex-Jedi confirmed. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark lord of the Sith?"

"It isn't possible," Qui-Gon denied. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

"The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything."

Dooku came to a stop in front of Qui-Gon, who looked back dispassionately.

"You must join me, Qui-Gon and together we'll destroy the Sith."

Qui-Gon looked at his old master, measuring the truth of his words. He looked at the man who he had once trusted his life to and then gave his answer.

* * *

Amidala and Anakin arrived at Geonosis without any difficulties and entered the subterranean base vie exhaust vents. Together, with both C3PO and R2 trailing behind, they entered the droid factory. The heat was intense and the noise almost deafening as all around them machines constructed the separatists' droid army. Akanin fought off the wingless Geonosians, however it was not enough to prevent one from pushing Amidala from the moving conveyer belt and into a vast container that was heading to the refinery where super-heated metal awaited to be distributed to the various parts of the factory. Sepertated from the young Jedi, Amidala was powerless to escape the couldren, until R2 that saved her from the boiling metal that was filling the vessels. The cauldron fell and she tumbled out of it and into the waiting clutches of the factory workers

Anakin was similarly trapped. His arm was encased in metal, along with his lightsabre, making it impossible to cut himself free. Blades descended all around him, freeing his arm, but also destroying his lightsabre. The thought of his master's annoyance briefly flashed across Anakin's mind as the end of his 'sabre sparked uselessly in his hand. However, he was soon surrounded by droidekas and the bounty hunter, Jego Fett, and all thoughts of his master fled his mind.

* * *

"Master Dooku," a voice called out as Qui-Gon walked the fortress with his old master.

"What is it, Passel?"

"There is an intruder; he's a Jedi."

"Is he alone?" Dooku demanded.

"There's a woman with him."

Dooku turned to his companion, his expression demanding an explanation.

"It'll be Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, my apprentice."

Dooku nodded, not happy with the response but not angered by it either.

"Restrain them, but do not hurt them," he instructed his aide.

"They must have disobeyed me and followed me here," Qui-Gon tried to explain further.

"Do you often raise disobedient apprentices, Padawan?" Dooku asked with some humour.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment on his past apprentices; Xanatos had been willfully disobedient, Obi-Wan had been unwavering in his loyalty, but was not known to be particularly good at taking orders, especially from the Council, and Anakin was a force unto himself. Qui-Gon gave a slight smile.

"It would seem so."

"Will you apprentice see reason and join with us?"

"Anakin will, I am sure. However, Padme is the leading resistance to you, it may be hard to convince her of what you have told me of the Sith."

"We will see," Dooku said, ending the conversation.

They began walking again, and Qui-Gon marveled at the size of the caverns that they walked through; the hive colony was breathtakingly impressive.

"I hear you became bonded in my absence."

"Yes," was all that Qui-Gon said, unwilling to offer Dooku any more information on Obi-Wan than was absolutely necessary.

"To your apprentice."

"Obi-Wan had been knighted for several years, we lost touch for a time, but we crossed paths again."

"The Council approved the union?" Dooku asked, curiously.

"In time," Qui-Gon admitted.

"I'm not sure I do."

"With respect, Master," Qui-Gon said stopping to face his companion head on. "I am sure I do not need your approval."

"So, this Obi-Wan, will he be trouble?"

"How so?"

"Will you be able to keep your alliance secret from him, hide from him where you have been?" Dooku elucidated.

"Of course." Qui-Gon said, but within his mind he chuckled at the thought of hiding such things from his beloved. Even if Qui-Gon did not tell his bondmate where he was, the Shadow could find Jedi Master Jinn anywhere he chose to go.

'You're thinking of me,' said a quiet voice in his head.

'I am,' Qui-Gon needlessly confirmed.

'How is it going?'

'Dooku is here and so is Anakin.'

'I know.'

'You're here?' Qui-Gon asked, not surprised, but curious.

'Of course.'

'Be careful, Obi-Wan.'

Qui-Gon did not get a verbal response, but the feeling of laughter floated though the bond.

'I mean it, Obi-Wan, Dooku is dangerous.'

'So am I,' was whispered to him before his bondmate left his mind again.

"Obi-Wan is loyal to the Jedi," Qui-Gon told Dooku, appearing to think on the issue of his bonded for the sake of appearance. "But he is also my bondmate; I am confident he will see reason."

* * *

Obi-Wan came out of hyper space and was greeted with the tranquil sight of Geonosis on his view screen. The planet was red and encircled by rings of space dust. It looked as if the planet was alive with flame so intense was the redness of his earth. The flames that seemed to dance on the surface below jumped into Obi-Wan's vision and for a moment he saw real fire and intense heat. He felt anguish also, and a rage so strong it almost chocked him. The vision was intense, but brief, however Obi-Wan was prevented from exploring its meaning further when another vision hit; this one was less intense, but far clearer.

Light streamed down unhindered into what looked like an arena. Stands enclosed the sands and they were filled with chirping, winged creatures that Obi-Wan recognised the natives of Geonosis. He saw a forbidden kiss that could spell the doom of a galaxy, before the two figure were brought onto the sands. The crowd cheered and amongst them, Obi-Wan saw the face of his Master who could only watch as Anakin and Naboo's senator were secured to two columns situated at the arena's centre.

The brief image of his bondmate returned him to his senses as he became aware of Qui-Gon thinking of him. He stole quietly into his lover's mind and saw the face of Count Dooku though his eyes. The coldness within this man would have frightened Obi-Wan if he was merely a Jedi knight, but the Shadow recognised his enemy and rejoiced to know the fight was almost upon him. As Obi-Wan spoke with his master, a plan formed in his mind. He did not know what awaited Amidala and Anakin on the sands of the arena, but he knew what the quickest way to find out would be.

The smile that played on his lips was one of mirth and pity for the souls who would soon have the darkest of Shadows amongst them. He engaged the thrusters and prepared to land on the scorched earth.

* * *

They were on him almost immediately. He did not fight; at least not too hard. He was led from his ship into the catacombs. The earth enclosed him and he remembered his brief visit to the planet before. He breathed long and deep, focusing his energy away from his failure to protect Anakin and his master, and into the moment.

'Live in the moment, my young padawan,' echoed a voice in his mind from countless memories of his apprenticeship. It had been these memories, above all others, that had aided Obi-Wan in his transformation from knight to warrior. Now, he slipped into his role with barely a flicker of hesitation; the memories now a comforting reminder rather than an aide to his cause.

* * *

Qui-Gon stepped out of the gloom of the subterranean tunnels into the punishing light of the outside world. His vision swam slightly as they became accustomed to the change in light. They they cleared he was surprised to see that he stood above a large sanded area surrounded on all sides by the living rock of the planet. The Geonosians sat on crudely carved seats and he realised he stood at the edge of an arena. The crowd's focus was pointed to the sands and he watched as two figures were transported into the centre of the sands were four pillars stood. He immediately saw that it was Anakin and Amidala.

"What is this?" he demanded of his old master who stood beside him as he took in the scene unfolding below him. His apprentice and the senator were pulled from the transport and secured to the pillars. "You said they were not to be harmed. I haven't even had a chance to talk to Anakin yet."

"Yes, I know," Dooku responded without looking at Qui-Gon. "But that was before your bondmate arrived."

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Dooku made a gesture to someone behind him. Qui-Gon turned in time to see Obi-Wan being escorted out of another tunnel, guarded by four winged warrior guards.

"Hello, Master," he greeted Qui-Gon with enthusiasm, glad to see his bondmate unharmed. He smiled a little when he felt his master's faint bewilderment through their bond.

'I thought I told you to be careful.'

'What makes you think I wasn't?'

Qui-Gon did not reply verbally, however he pointedly looked at Obi-Wan's four guards and raised an eyebrow. Qui-Gon had felt Obi-Wan's initial spark of amusement; he was not pleased to feel it again now, only stronger.

"Knight Kenobi, may I ask why you are here?" Dooku cut in, not entirely unaware of the silent conversation taking place before him, but choosing to ignore it for the time being.

"Master Dooku," the Shadow greeted him. "I follow my bondmate's cause."

"You'll forgive my skepticism."

"You'll forgive me if I don't care."

Qui-Gon smiled a little now to hear his old apprentice talk back to his old master. When Obi-Wan had still been his padawan, Qui-Gon had wondered what his strict master would have made of the cheeky young man Obi-Wan had been as a teen.

"You're not afraid of me, boy?"

"Should I be, old man?"

Dooku glared at Obi-Wan for a moment, finding it almost impossible to retain his Jedi calm in the face of Obi-Wan's belligerence. Dooku had encountered such young men when he had been a Jedi master; many padawans vaunted a cockiness that only time and maturity cured them of. It was not this attitude that bothered the ex-Jedi, he had practice at ignoring it, it was the manner in which the younger man presented himself; something about it was slightly off. Something did not sit well with his sense of the Force. He turned to Qui-Gon,

"I'm am now sure I do not approve," he told his apprentice. "Why is he here, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon shrugged.

"What I told you was true. I thought you understood the importance of our cause."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Him," Dooku said with some force, placing a firm hand on Obi-Wan's neck and pushing him to his knees. "And them." He pointed to the bound couple in the arena.

Qui-Gon did not speak. He could not think of anything he could say that would appease his old master.

"Very well," Dooku said in the face of Qui-Gon's silence. "Take him."

Obi-Wan was dragged to his feet and then forced back down the tunnel he had arrived through.

"I know you, Qui-Gon," Dooku began calmly. "I know that you sense that I have told you the truth. However, your old loyalties blind you so I will remove them for you."

There was movement on the arena floor and the Jedi master watched as his bondmate was dragged out and tired to the column next to Anakin.

'Is this part of the plan?' Qui-Gon inquired of his partner.

'What makes you think I have a plan?'

'Obi-Wan!'

'My presence here has nothing to do with what is happening now; time is moving by us quickly, Qui-Gon and I am not sure if I can keep up. Events are spiraling closer and closer together and what I see through the Force makes little sense to me.'

Down on the arena floor, Obi-Wan turned to his bound companions.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

Anakin was not sure if Obi-Wan was asking in all seriousness; sometimes it was hard to tell with the Shadow. The apprentice answered anyway,

"We came to rescue Master Qui-Gon."

"Good job," the Shadow said, glancing briefly at Anakin's bound hands.

Anakin would admit later, to Amidala when they were alone and there was no danger of being overheard, that he had been worried. But upon seeing the Shadow dancing in his friend's eyes and the glint of humour that greeted their perilous situation, the Jedi apprentice's worry all but evaporated.

Qui-Gon Jinn watched as the man he had pledged his heart to was secured along side the boy he had promised to raise and protect. Sometimes the decisions facing a Jedi were difficult and sometimes the right path was so clear; now was one of those times. Qui-Gon looked at his old master. He knew he could continue the charade; pretend that he cared only for Dooku's cause, but he did not want to, the Force sung to him as he made his decision knowing as always were he belonged.

"Master, my place is with them." he declared and jumped from the balcony into the arena.

Dooku did not waste any time ordering the release of the deadly creatures. His old padawan had made his decision; he would not mourn him or his loss as the separatists did not need a fickle, sentimental fool.

* * *

Obi-Wan was not surprised when he saw Qui-Gon jump from the balcony where he had stood with Dooku, and begin climbing down to the arena floor. He was, however, surprised by the creatures that emerged into the arena. The beings screamed their rage at their captivity, turning on those that had imprisoned them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin said, no trace of irony in his voice as he repeated the words Obi-Wan so often uttered. Had it been Qui-Gon tied to a pillar next to him, he would have admonished the boy's negativity. The Shadow simply smirked his agreement.

The creatures, with some persuasion from the Geonosian natives, made their way towards the Jedi and senator.

"Just relax, concentrate." Obi-Wan told the younger Jedi.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow and looked over the padawan's shoulder to see the senator releasing one of her hands from the bindings and using the rope to scale the column.

"She seems to be on top of things."

The ensuring battle was less of a fight and more of a duck and run. Obi-Wan, faced with the largest of their attackers, was forced to leave Anakin and Padme to their own devices. With no weapon to attack with he was forced on the defensive. Fortunately, he was not defenseless long. A swipe of a spiked tail had severed the ropes that bound him to the column and he liberated a spear from a Geonosian, It was not long before he had at his side a Jedi master, also ready for battle.

"My hero," he said to his bondmate with a warm smile. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look holding your lightsabre?"

"Time and place, Obi-Wan."

Standing side by side, the two Jedi knew there was nothing that they could not face.

"Qui-Gon, are those droidekas?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan I believe they are."

From every direction droidekas rolled into the arena and surrounded the four prisoners.

From out of shadows a Jedi stepped and drew his blade on the enemies of the Republic. But he was not the Warrior who dwelled in dark places, he was a Jedi master of well renown and he had come for his brothers.

"Master Windu," Dooku greeted the unwelcome new comer. "How present of you to join us."

"This party's over," the council member told the fallen Jedi master.

From all over the arena shrieks of outrage were herd from the gathered Geonosians and dozens of shafts of light could be seen from the arena floor as the Jedi come to save their brethren made themselves known.

"Brave, but foolish my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly out numbered."

Mace almost smiled at the arrogance so apparent in Dooku.

"I don't think so," he said with absolute certainty. It was that certainty that almost gave Dooku pause. Did Mace know something he did not? Was he missing something important?

"We shall see," he answered with a confidence he did not feel.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned to where his bondmate was fighting, admiring the cool efficiency by which Qui-Gon fought and defended himself. They were losing; Jedi were dying and the Shadow felt every one of them go down. He was fighting amongst them, but there was no more he could do to protect them, He realised it was not here that he was needed: somewhere else his presence would make a difference.

'Qui-Gon?'

The Jedi master looked towards the silent voice that called to him.

'I can do nothing more here, but there is something else I must be.'

'Go,' Qui-Gon told him.

'Keep everyone together until Yoda arrives.'

'Yoda?'

'I love you, master.' Obi-Wan smiled amidst the ragging battle.

'And I, you.'

Obi-Wan turned and ran through the fighting Jedi and droids.

As his bondmate's form vanished from Qui-Gon's sight, he found himself at Mace's side. The Jedi had been pushed back and were being surrounded.

"Greetings, Qui-Gon."

"It's good of you to join us, Mace," Qui-Gon said, quirking an eyebrow at his old friend. "Nice timing."

"Thank you."

"Obi-Wan left."

"So I saw."

"He says to keep together until Yoda arrives."

"Does he indeed?" Mace shrugged. "If that is what the Shadow orders, then that is what we shall do."

* * *

"This is not looking goos at all," the Trade Federation viceroy said to Dooku as he entered the chamber. "We must get the starships back into space"

The Geonosian general agreed. "We have to order a retreat."

"My master will not allow the Republic to get away with this treachery." He vowed to them.

"I'm sending my warriors to hide in the catacombs," the general told the ex-Jedi. "The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon. If they find out what we are planning to build, we are doomed."

The general took the disk from the projector and gave it to Dooku.

"I will take the designs with me to Coruscant; they will be much safer there with my master."

From shadows unnaturally dark, a figure watched the exchange as before Dooku could safely secure the disk in his robes, Obi-Wan leapt from his place of hiding and attacked the unprepared traitor. Dooku brought his lightsabre up in defence only just in time to meet Obi-Wan's otherwise deadly blow, dropping the data disk as he did so.

"You!" The separatist became enraged to see the young knight that he had so quickly dismissed. "I should have had you killed the moment you set foot on the planet."

"Yes, you should have." Obi-Wan agreed.

Obi-Wan kicked out at Dooku's knee, making the older man loose his footing. As Dooku struggled to remain on his feet, the Warrior scooped up the dropped data disk,

"What's this Dooku?" he asked, as innocently as he was able. Unseen by his opponent, he attached a micro-tracker to it.

"Return that to me and I may consider not killing you for it."

Obi-Wan sensed the Geonosian general circling around him and allowed the winged creature to attack him from behind. He dropped the disc as he defend himself and watched from the corner of his eye as Dooku picked it up and pocketed it without looking at it more closely. Without a backwards glance, Dooku left Obi-Wan to fight the general, heading towards the hangers were his vessel awaited him. Obi-Wan thrust his 'sabre towards his assailant, catching him across his wings. The general gave a hiss of pain and then he, too, retreated from the room.

Obi-Wan gathered the Force to him; the Shadow was determined not to allow the dark Jedi to escape, but as the Force flooded into him, so it gushed from his senses. The Force Warrior was blind in the darkness. His vision escaped him and thoughts of Qui-Gon and Anakin out there without his protection almost crippled him. Determined in the face of adversity, as any Jedi should be, Obi-Wan followed after his prey as best he could without the Force to guide him.

* * *

So few, there were so few left. Qui-Gon stood amongst the Jedi as they were surrounded by droids. His eyes briefly met those of Mace and knew that his old friend was thinking the same thing.

'Where are you Obi-Wan?' he half-wondered. 'As we are slaughtered by our enemy, where is the Shadow?' even as he thought it, Qui-Gon felt a flush of shame run though him and prayed to the Force that Obi-Wan had not picked up on his moment of doubt. The galaxy was changing, dark times were ahead for all and the Warrior could not be everywhere. He knew this, better than most and yet even he had not been able to stop himself from questioning the whereabouts of the Jedi's supposed champion. If he, of all people, did not trust Obi-Wan, what would others think when it was finally time for them to know of his existence?

From out of the sky came their salvation. And amongst the ships carrying the reinforcements was Yoda, just as Obi-Wan had said. The Geonosians fled and amongst them was Count Dooku. The battle now well in hand, Anakin and Qui-Gon chased the man who had declared himself their enemy and the enemy of the Republic.


	6. Part 4

Part Four - Revelation

The Jedi that had survived until the arrival of Yoda and the clone troops took positions of the clone transport ship. Anakin, Padme and Qui-Gon boarded the same vessel. The thrusters of the ships tore at the arena and the sands rose in clouds, smothering all those below. The Geonosians fled back into their caves while the droids continued to fruitlessly engage the enemy. Despite the mounting confusion on the surface, the Jedi could see that Count Dooku was no longer there.

Yoda was the first to speak the words that they were all thinking,

"If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will."

The prospect of Dooku's escape was not acceptable to the Jedi; they had come to aide their comrades in capturing the renegade, to loose him now would mean that all those who had died had done so in vein.

The clone ships flew over the settlement, receiving fire from the ground forces. The ships shook and pitched as the pilots attempted to avoid the laser fire; sometimes succeeding, often not.

"Hold on!" Qui-Gon called to his companions.

Anakin, unconcerned with the rocking of the ship, leaned forward slightly so as to be heard by the clone manning the guns: "Aim right above the fuel cells."

Those a bored the ship watched the surface structures exploded as the gunner's fire found its target.

"Good call, my young padawan."

The battle raged both in the air and on the surface. Mace Windu led the charge across the desert planes, joined by Jedi and clone alike. Yoda made his way to the forward command center. Above the mele, Qui-Gon saw the distinct figure of his old master flying a swoop, heading away from the raging battle.

"There,'"he told the pilot, pointing to the retreating figure. The clone adjusted his course to follow the fleeing separatist leader, but as he did so, the ship was stuck my enemy fire. The resulting jolt shuddered through the occupants and Padme lost her grip and fell from the open door.

"Padme!"

"Anakin, we can not allow Dooku to escape." Qui-Gon put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder, restraining the younger man from following the senator out the side of the ship. "Commander, retrieve Senator Amidala, make sure she is unharmed and then follow us after Dooku."

"Yes, Sir." The clone commandos answered. Then, using a secure line, they dropped to the planet surface.

Not far beyond where Padme fell, Dooku could be seen landing his swoop and entering another subterranean structure. The clone transport hovered close to where Dooku had abandoned his swoop, Qui-Gon and Anakin jumped the remaining distance and ran after Dooku.

* * *

Anakin and Qui-Gon did not waste time with pleasantries as they caught up with Dooku. They ran into the hanger, lightsabres already drawn, ready for combat.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku." Anakin threatened, his anger evident to the two masters.

Qui-Gon briefly frowned at his apprentice, hearing such blatant emotion, however now was not the time for a lecture; instead he focused on the moment, choosing the bast strategy of attack.

"We'll take him together," the Jedi master told his padawan. "You go in slowly from the left..."

"No I'm taking him now," Anakin interrupted his master, lunging at their opponent.

"No Anakin, no!" Qui-Gon called to Anakin, but it was too late. The younger man had already launched himself at Dooku. Qui-Gon watched in horror as Dooku easily manipulated the Dark side of the Force, creating lightening and using it to fling Anakin into the cavern wall. Anakin fell to the floor, unconscious

The sight of his injured padawan did not distract Qui-Gon; he was a Jedi Master and knew his duties well. His first duty was the defence of the Republic and Dooku was an imminent threat. His duty to his apprentice, like his duty to his bondmate, had to fall by the wayside in the face of such an adversary. Qui-Gon did register however, how easy it was to simply focus on his opponent and not his padawan, knowing it was the years of having Obi-Wan by his side that made this particular unpleasant aspect of his duty so easy.

'You were always finding trouble, my Obi-Wan.' There was no answer to his silent musings and Qui-Gon thought nothing of it. Obi-Wan had often remained silent within the bond; Qui-Gon had no idea that his bondmate was virtually blind, wandering the passageways of the Geonosian hive.

Qui-Gon and Dooku circled each other, the fallen Jedi smirking faintly over his triumph against the impulsive Anakin.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," he told his old student. "Now back down and join me."

Qui-Gon did not answer Dooku's comand and that in of itself was answer enough for Dooku. He attacked the master as he attacked the apprentice; lightning leaped from his fingers, but this time they did not find such and unprepared, vulnerable target. Qui-Gon had only ever heard of the phenomenon of lightening made by the Force and to see Dooku wield it so easily and to called it up without any hesitation stunned the Jedi master. Acting on instinct he brought his lightsabre up to meet the crackling fingers of the lightening. Seeing that Qui-Gon was unaffected by his attack, Dooku drew his blade to engage Qui-Gon directly.

The exchange of blows was fast, but not frenzied as the two men tested each other's defences.

"You disappoint me, Qui-Gon, I thought you of all people would understand what I am trying to accomplish."

"You have abandoned the path of the Jedi, master. While I often disagree with the Council, I still follow the will of the Force."

The duel continued, neither man giving ground to the other; they circled the arena equal in skill creating a stalemate that only stamina could resolve.

"Surely you can do better," Dooku goaded, hoping to distract Qui-Gon into a mistake. But Qui-Gon was not to be goaded; he knew his master's tricks too well for them to have any affect on him.

Anakin began to stir from where he had fallen against the hanger wall. To Dooku it appeared as though it was this that distracted Qui-Gon, lowering his guard allowing Dooku to inflict wounds on his arm and leg. Qui-Gon let go of his sabre and dropped to the floor. His mind was on fire as a scream echoed around his skull - its origins the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. He was barely aware of Dooku as he tried to sooth the raging emotions that continued to poor down the bond, unable to comprehend what could have caused Obi-Wan to loose his control in suck away as to allow his emotions to effect Qui-Gon. Amongst the confusion, Qui-Gon glimpsed his answer; Obi-Wan did not know. The Force had fled from him, his grasp on his mental shields was deteriorating and without the Force he lacked the strength to protect his master from his turbulent emotions. It was Anakin that saved his life. As Dooku's blade descended for the killing blow, Anakin leaped forwards and met the strike that would have taken his beloved master from him with his own sabre.

"Brave of you, boy," Dooku commented dispassionately. "But I would have thought you'd learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner."

Before loosing consciousness, Qui-Gon was able to aide his apprentice one last time; through the blinding feelings he was able to focus on his lightsabre and send it into the open hand of Anakin.

Dooku and Anakin fought. Anakin wielding both his blade and that of his master. But he was young and had yet to gain the skills necessary to fight effectively with two weapons. He lost his own weapon after a quick succession of blows. Anakin, in need of an advantage, cut the power lines that swung from over head. The hanger fell into darkness.

Any advantage the dying of the light brought was short lived as Dooku soon saw an opening. He stuck out severing Anakin arm, and using the Force he pushed the young man back until he lay near his master. Dooku stood over his two conquered foes, feeling triumph in his effortless victory.

"I'll ask you one more time, Qui-Gon: join me. You must see the weakness that surrounds you in your fellow Jedi. Look at him," Dooku pointed at the gravely injured padawan. "The so called Chosen One lies defeated at my feet. This is what the Jedi has brought and the Dark Side has been taking advantage of this weakness."

Qui-Gon did not answer, still unable to focus on the world outside his mind, but it was no longer the clamor of a mind spiraling out of control that filled his mind. Now a howling silence consumed him. He hoped that this was a good sign.

It did not seem it would matter then as Master Yoda had arrived.

* * *

In the darkness of the catacombs, the Shadows stirred. The pain of his bondmate penetrated the blindness that gripped Obi-Wan and the Force once more surrounded and embraced the young Jedi. He saw the injured master and apprentice lying on the cold metal floor of the hanger. He saw the fallen Jedi standing above them. He saw the blood red of his raised 'sabre. He heard the faint click, click of a gimma stick and he saw Yoda enter to confront the man who had once been his apprentice. He saw a clocked figure, shrouded in Darkness, standing behind Dooku. He saw the name that Dooku now answered to.

'I am coming,' he said silently; to Qui-Gon, to Yoda, to the Sith that stood amongst them.

* * *

"Master Yoda," Dooku sneered. "Come to do what the children could not."

"Fight you, I will not." Yoda told his old apprentice, saddened to see him fallen so far.

Dooku had not been surprised to hear that Yoda was not going to fight him: the diminutive Jedi looked upon violence as a last resort. However, he was surprised when Yoda added, "But another there is who will."

From a darkness that seemed to have gathered just to conceal his presence stepped Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"More children? You are stepping aside so this boy can fight me?

Yoda did not answer, however the undisguised smirk he wore spoke volumes. Dooku was suddenly not sure if he had made a mistake. He turned back to the young knight, but he was gone. He reached out with the Force, however he could get no sense of the other man. He knew he was there, somewhere, he knew he was not alone, yet there was nothing in the Force that gave away his presence. He spun around, searching for the knight and the Shadows of the hanger seemed to breath; they were alive and they were closing in on him. Like Maul before him, Count Dooku felt fear.

"Come out and fight me," he demanded, his fear turning to anger, just as Yoda had always warned. No sound was made and there was no change in the Force, but suddenly Dooku knew where Obi-Wan was. He turned slowly. Obi-Wan stood, not three feet from him, as calm as a summer's breeze.

"I know who you are, Tyranus," Obi-Wan declared. "And soon you and your master will know who I am as well."

Dooku did not wait for Obi-Wan to attack him, this time he leapt first. Sabre met 'sabre and the battle commenced.

Obi-Wan met Dooku's blows easily, despite only having one blade to Tyranus' two. However, he found he could gain no ground on the formidable former Jedi. He had found the Shadow that dwelt within him, however part of him was still wary of his senses, not trusting that they would not desert him once again. To Dooku he appeared calm, but he was not the warrior he should be.

The fallen Jedi smirked at Obi-Wan. He had felt fear when the young man had first appeared before him, but it seemed he had been mistaken in his instinct to flea from the child. He pressed forward, harder, delivering blows that shook both fighters' bones.

"I will kill you, boy," he sneered over their locked blades, before pushing Obi-Wan away both physically and with the Force. Unable to counter both attacks, Obi-Wan fell back. He staggered, feet sliding along the hanger floor. As he retreated before his enemy he saw the figure of his beloved master, lying on the ground with his desperately injured padawan. He could not fail them, he knew that, to fail them would be failing all the Jedi.

'Trust in the Force, my young apprentice,' Qui-Gon's voice from years ago returned to him now. 'Live in the moment.'

He had learnt that lesson well, in is time of exile; he would not forget it now. For in this moment he still had the Force at his command and he was Shadow.

Tyranus watched his opponent carefully. The boy took several steps away from him, his eyes lingering on where Qui-Gon lay. He saw the change when it happened; the boy became absolutely still and around him so did the Force. Dooku looked into the eyes of a young Jedi and saw a Darkness he never expected to see in his old brethren.

From within his robes, Obi-Wan drew forth a lightsabre. He looked down at it and almost smiled to see it finally in his hands. He cast the other 'sabre away and thumbed the new blade on. The light was electric white as two shafts appeared. He raised the blade before him, both hands gripping the horizontal handle. With a smirk that Dooku was beginning to loath, he twisted the cylinder, causing the handle to part, leaving him with two weapons.

"Thats impossible," Tyranus uttered. "You can't be him."

The weapon Obi-Wan was now wielding was that of the Jedi Warrior.

This time when the two men met in combat, Obi-Wan appeared to dance before his opponent. He weaved around the Sith lord with ease, blocking blows and forcing the older man to give ground to him. The pace was unrelenting and despite the Dark Side of the Force unnaturally enhancing his abilities and stamina, Dooku could not keep up with the living weapon that inhabited the flesh of the young knight.

Tyranus felt the heat of a lightsabre blade at his throat. He looked up into sea green eyes, but instead of the eyes of a killer he had expected from such a fighter as his opponent, he saw a burning passion and joy for life. Laughter danced in those emerald orbs mocking him in his defeat. Every part of the younger man was alive with energy and the Force.

"Surrender," The Warrior ordered. And if not for Qui-Gon's sudden presence in his mind as he awoke, the Shadow may not have been distracted and that may have been the end of Lord Tyranus. Obi-Wan's precarious grip on the Force slipped through his fingers and he lost all sense of himself.

Tyranus felt the difference.

Not taking the time to question his good fortune, the Sith stepped back from the still raised 'sabre. He saw something indefinable cross his opponent's eyes; he thought it looked a little like fear, but the Warrior he had just been fighting had nothing to fear. Tyranus did not understand all that was unfolding, but he would report it all to his master. With a fleeting glance to his old apprentice, who now looked at him with betrayed eyes, he ran to his ship.

The Shadow did not follow; he was physically unable to. Not that it mattered, he reasoned, the disc had the tracker on it and although it only worked over short distances he had over heard Dooku tell his compatriots where he was heading. Something else stayed his hand also. He turned and saw Anakin and knew the Chosen One's fate also played a role in Tyranus' escape.

Dooku was almost at the top of the ramp of his ship when Obi-Wna called out, "Tell your master of me, Tyranus! Tell him I have now defeated two of his apprentices!"

Dooku did not pause, but Obi-Wan knew he had heard him.

Obi-Wan ran to his fallen comrades' side and along with Yoda waited for Padme and Mace to arrive.

* * *

Sidius watched as he apprentice's ship touched down on the landing pad. The shadows were deep in the hanger, crawling with the Dark side of the Force while the Sith lord stood near. Dooku strode down the ship's ramp, arrogance with every step. However, Sidius detected in his underling a slither of unease that had no place in the mind of a Sith lord.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidius." Dooku told him as he came to stand before him.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus, you have done well." He congratulated the ex-Jedi, knowing that escaping from the Jedi with the data disk had been no easy task.

"I have good news for you, my Lord; the war has began."

"Excellent, everything is going as planned." Once again, Sidius felt that tiny twinge of unease from his companion. "Speak, Tyranus; what is it that plays on your mind?"

"On Geonosis there was a Jedi," Dooku began.

"There were many Jedi, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master, but this one was different." Dooku steeled himself to give his master the news that would stir anger in the powerful Sith lord. "He carried the sabre of the Warrior Jedi."

"What?" The Shadows crept forward, heeding their masters fury. "This Jedi, you know his name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Dooku spoke the name and saw immediately that Sidius recognised it. "You know this Jedi, My Lord?"

"Yes." was the curt reply.

"He said he had defeated two of your apprentices."

"He was the one that killed Darth Maul; and ignorant creature who was exceptionally skilled with a blade."

"Should we change our plans?" Tyranus asked, wary of his master's temperament and unwilling to anger him further.

"No, we're come to far," Sidius decided. "But something must be done about Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu and Jinn stood together in the council chamber, looking out over the city planet. In the distance they could see the dome of the senate building; usually a symbol of the Republic's freedom, but with Dooku's words echoing in his mind Qui-Gon found the building had taken on a more menacing persona.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidius controlling the Senate?" he asked, turning away from the window and looking at his companions. "It doesn't feel right."

Mace may have thought that Qui-Gon was still talking about Dooku's accusations when he added his thoughts to the question, except as he spoke them, Qui-Gon's eyes flickered towards the senate building once more.

"Joined the Dark Side Dooku has, hmmm." Yoda told them sadly. "Lies, depicts, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless I fear we must keep a closer eye of the Senate." Mace added and was not surprised when Yoda agreed.

Part of Qui-Gon was relieved that he was not the only one to feel something wrong emanating from the Senate house, that he had not been unjustly swayed by his old master's words. However, a greater part wondered at the possibility of living in a galaxy where the Jedi could not even trust their political allies.

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace asked, breaking into his bleak thoughts.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home." Qui-Gon shrugged, knowing that the impetuous young woman was as safe as she could be while in the company of his young apprentice. "It would seem we have had a victory and without the clones I do not believe we would have survived. But, somehow I feel as if we have lost more than we have gained."

"Victory? Victory you say?" Yoda scowled up at his grand padawan before his ears flattened and his voice became soft in sorrow. "You are right, Master Qui-Gon, not victory; the shroud of the Dark side has fallen, began the clone war has."

"Great struggles lay before us all, Qui-Gon," Mace agreed. "We will need every able warrior in the field to protect the people from this war."

"Where is your bondmate?" Yoda asked hopefully, yet knowing that Qui-Gon may have no idea where Obi-Wan was if the Shadow did not wish to be disturbed.

"He came back to Coruscant with us," he told them honestly. "But that is all I am certain of."

* * *

The tracker that Obi-Wan had attached to the data disc that Dooku had taken such pains to protect had limited accuracy and power. He followed the tracer all the way to the steps of the Senate house before he lost the signal. He looked up at the vast building and, like his soulmate across the city, felt a terrible foreboding as he gazed upon it. He stood still as the square around him bustled with the clerks, aids and senators attending their daily business. He remembered, not so long ago, following another trail to this place. He had felt a wrongness in the Force, a glimpse of Darkness that seemed to be able to hide in plain sight. He had followed that flicker here before and now here he stood again following the trail of the Sith.

It seemed Tyranus had spoken the truth amongst his lies; the Sith did have a grip on the Republic and that hold lay within the most sacred of the Republic's institutions. For without a free Senate could their be a Republic?

It seemed that their situation was dire and Obi-Wan hoped that it could not get worse. He should have known better.

It crept up on him. Unlike his other visions that bombarded him with light and sound, this vision stole quietly into his mind. The world dissolved gradually away and in its place was not a vision of death, war or destruction, but of love. The Shadow knew that this love could cause more destruction than anything else ever seen in the galaxy. Before the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi Padme and Anakin were wed.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this, only one part to go. It is finished I just gotta make a few corrections.

T.

P.S. writing lightsabre duels is hard:P


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue – Confession

Qui-Gon stood on the balcony atop the highest tower of the Jedi Temple, watching as the clones boarded the transport. Mace and Yoda had come with him to witness the spectacle only to return to the Council chamber to attend other pressing matters, leaving him alone. It was here that his bondmate found him.

"How is Anakin doing?" Obi-Wan asked, his gaze looking beyond the other Jedi, to the endless sea of soldiers below.

"Fine, he is working hard to get use to his artificial hand."

Qui-Gon reached out to his beloved, needing the comforting presence. Obi-Wan held very still as Qui-Gon's hand traced over his cheek and along his jaw, but in his eyes Qui-Gon could see a tortured grief.

"What is wrong, my own?" he asked, concerned by what he saw.

Obi-Wan pulled away, needing some distance in order to speak his confession.

"I must tell you something, Qui-Gon," he began, looking into the kind blue eyes of his bondmate for the first time that evening. "Something I've kept from you, but something my heart tells me I should confess."

"What is is, Obi-Wan?"

"It's about Anakin."

Those words sent fear straight to the master's heart. A fear so intense he did not believe he could speak.

"What about Ani?" he finally asked, pulling his hands inside the sleeves of his robe as he crossed his arms.

Obi-Wan watched this and saw Qui-Gon's defensive posture and felt him withdraw from his mind. He would have reached out to the retreating presence had he not thought it was better this way.

'It has began already,' his mind told him. 'I will loose him.'

"It began ten years ago," he said allowed. "With Shmi Skywalker."

* * *

Obi-Wan was dreaming, pleasant dreams of warm suns and fresh air and his beloved by his side, but the dream changed and became something else; dark, foreboding and foretelling.

A desert land stretched before his eyes, a night sky, lit only by diamond stars, blackened the world. He turned and behind him was a camp as dark as the night. Its smell drifted over him as did the cries of a solitary woman. He walked, silently, weaving his way thought the tents. The cries continued, but did not get louder. He stopped and looked to his left. This tent was no different that the other, nevertheless he went in.

A woman lay, dying, beaten and tortured. She whimpered now and then and it was then that Obi-Wan realised that the screams he had heard had been in his head. He reached out to the woman and he touched her hand. She turned her head and looked straight at him. As he looked into her deep brown eyes he finally saw who she was beneath the blood and pain.

"Am I going to die?" she asked.

Obi-Wan did not get a chance to answer as the vision faded and once again changed.

He stood within the camp still, but now he was back outside and the dawn touched the distant horizon. Screams filled the air as death was dealt to all those who lived withing the camp. Obi-Wan saw the dark figure walk towards him and saw the face of his friend. He closed his eyes to the vision and when he opened them again it was to the night sky of Coruscant with Qui-Gon at his side.

"I had a similar vision when I first went to Geonosis; I did not reach Tatooine in time to save Anakin from himself." Obi-Wan told his lover.

"What about his mother?" Qui-Gon asked, part of him unable to believe his beloved had willingly allowed an innocent woman to die. "You knew she was in danger ten years ago."

"I knew she would die, but I did not know when. She looked older," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "That was all."

"Did you even try?" Qui-Gon tried to control his anger at Obi-Wan's apparent indifference, but it was the mother of his apprentice that Obi-Wan had left to die and his feelings could not be contained.

Obi-Wan looked at his master, surprised at his outburst and a little hurt.

"Of cause," he growled out, his anger matching Qui-Gon's. "I left for Tatooine at first light, leaving you in your peaceful slumber."

* * *

Obi-Wan flew to Tatooine as quickly as he was able. He knew there was no hurry; the vision was far into the future, but the man who was friends with the ex-slave could not stand to leave the boy's mother alone. When he arrived on the desert world he landed in Mos Espa, just as he had done when he had come for Qui-Gon not so long ago. But this time he was more prepared. Discarding his Jedi tunics, he once again wore the leathers he had purchased on his last trip to the dusty planet. He walked though the sandy streets, allowing memory to guide him to the slave quarter and to the right door.

He knocked and Shmi Skywalker answered, a friendly smile welcoming him.

"My name is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," he introduced himself. "May I come in?"

She allowed him into her home, giving him tea and fruit, before sitting opposite him with fear in her eyes.

"Is this about Ani?" she asked.

"No, this is about you." He looked at her carefully and saw her relief and her confusion. "I have the gift of foresight," he told her truthfully.

"And you have seen something of my future?"

"I have seen your death, my lady."

Her shock was obvious, but she was a strong woman, with little more than a tremor in her voice she asked, "When?"

"Of that I am not certain, but you are older."

"What of the life between then and now?"

Obi-Wan was surprised by her question, but not reluctant to answer it. He delved into the vision, freeing all the strands of the Force that flowed around and into it.

He smiled.

"You find love, my lady, and a family. It is a deep and secure love, one that will exist for many years only to end with your death. Your death is not soon and the life you will live will be free and joyous, but none of this needs to be," he told her. He took her hand in his. "I have come to take you away from this place, to save you from this fate.

"And what about Ani? Can I see him?"

"No, you cannot." He knew that is was not what she wished to hear so he tried to offer her some comfort. "His path is with the Jedi."

"Are there any guarantees in this life that you offer me?" she asked of him.

Obi-Wan smiled at her again, but this time with tears in his eyes. He knew the decision she had made, before she even uttered it.

"Then I will remain, better a short life with love than a thousand years cold and alone. I have given my son to the Jedi; it was what was best for him and his dream, but this world is my home and what you just told me is all I ever dreamed of: freedom and love."

"But you will die," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"Yes, but we all die. I thank you, Knight Kenobi for the knowledge you have given me today. Because of you I will savour and enjoy every day so much more."

* * *

"I left Tatooine soon after, I returned to you and only once in a while did I think of that amazing woman and grieve." Obi-Wan finished telling Qui-Gon his crime; a crime he shared with a woman who now lay dead.

"You could have gone back," Qui-Gon said quietly, knowing that if Anakin was to find out he would ask the same question.

"It was her decision, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan pleaded for his lover to understand and absolve him. "And in all honesty I understood why she chose as she did. If you were given a choice, my love, between an uncertain life or the comfort of love, which would you choose?"

Qui-Gon studied his partner and saw in him the young man who had the same paths laid before him five years ago, but Obi-Wan was Jedi and could not choose love over anything else.

"I'd choose love," Qui-Gon said. "I agree with your actions Obi-Wan, despite the grief it has caused my apprentice. However, I do not understand your reluctance to tell me."

"Because there is more."

"Go on, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon instructed. "Tell me the rest."

"Anakin came to me about some troubling dreams he had been having."

"I didn't know. He's been tied lately," Qui-Gon spoke with all the concern of a master for his student. "But he said it was from studying for his finals."

"He didn't want to disturb you, master, with what could be nothing. He came to me because of my experience with dreams."

"What were they about?" Qui-Gon asked, already fearing the answer.

"His mother," the young Jedi said and though the bond showed his partner the memory.

* * *

"_You look tired," Obi-Wan said as he stepped out onto the balcony to join the solitary Jedi apprentice. The air was fresh and almost clean; they were on the other side of the planet to the heavy industry district and the putrid stench of the lower levels did not reach up this far. Obi-Wan looked out into the traffic that streamed passed them; their exhaust fumes filtered away, at least in part, by the planets artificial atmosphere control._

"_I don't sleep well anymore," Anakin told him honestly. He had not spoken to Qui-Gon about his troubles, but Obi-Wan was not his master, he was his friend, which with some matters made him a better choice to go to for advice. The apprentice glanced over his shoulder and the other Jedi and was glad it was Obi-Wan that had stepped out onto the balcony, not the Shadow. The coldness that took over Obi-Wan when he became the Warrior was gone from his eyes and he stood relaxed. _

_'Perhaps now would be a good time,' Anakin thought to himself._

"_I've been meaning to ask you something for a while," Anakin said, turning back to watch the traffic, unable to look at Obi-Wan as he told him what was on his mind. "I wanted to talk to you because of your experience with visions."_

"_You're having visions?" Obi-Wan asked, cautiously, sensing that Anakin was agitated._

"_No, dreams."_

"_Have you spoken to Qui-Gon?"_

"_I don't know how."_

"_What are they about?" Obi-Wan spoke gently as he moved closer to the other Jedi, careful not to startle him._

"_My mother," Anakin confessed in a rushed breath. He closed his eyes as the memories of the dreams once more assaulted his mind. "I can't see anything clearly; there's blood and shadow and pain, her pain. I think."_

"_Dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan told his softly. _

* * *

"You told him that?" Qui-Gon demanded, shocked at his bondmate's words.

Obi-Wan could clearly hear the anger in Qui-Gon's voice, but the beautiful blue eyes of his master, that had always held comfort when he looked into them, were now icy cold.

"You knew about his mother and you told him that dreams pass?"

"It was her decision."

"That excuse will not absolve you a second offense, Obi-Wan. Time had passed; Ani could have saved her, you knew this, you know this. So why didn't you act?"

"You will not like my answer?" Obi-Wan warned.

"Will I like it any less than what I have already heard?" Qui-Gon stepped closer, towering over his lover. "Tell me."

"I will do better, I will show you."

* * *

"_Dreams pass in time." Obi-Wan told his softly. _

"_I'd much rather dream about Padme," Anakin went on, wanting to escape the subject and his momentary lapse of composure. He knew then that Obi-Wan would be unable to offer any comfort. "Just being around her again is intoxicating." _

"_Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you."_

"_What about you and master Qui-Gon?" Anakin suddenly demanded, angry at Obi-Wan's hypocrisy._

"_We are Jedi first," Obi-Wan said simply._

_Despite his anger, Anakin knew that this was the truth and once again felt shame at his conduct. Obi-Wan had disappeared for five years as part of his duty; never seeking his beloved out. The last ten years the bondmates had spent as much time apart as they had together, but instead of making the two men bitter, it made them cherish their time together all the more. _

"_You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken," Obi-Wan went on. _

_Anakin did not want to hear what the knight was saying, because he knew it was the truth. His master and Obi-Wan made it all appear so easy, but now as he found himself in the same position, he could not understand their control at all. He turned away in frustration, going back into the apartment. Obi-Wan followed._

* * *

"You were testing him."

"Yes, and it was test he failed." Obi-Wan stepped away from his lover, he had always found Qui-Gon's towering hight to be a comfort, but now it was a threat. "We need him, Qui-Gon, he needs to know that duty comes before love."

"He's only a boy, Obi-Wan."

"No, he has become a man, just as I did."

"He is not you Obi-Wan; his duties are not your own." Qui-Gon pressed.

"No, but his responsibilities are as heavy, if not more so," Obi-Wan said, a little sadly. "You refused to see that I had grown into a man, Qui-Gon, do not make the same mistake with Ani."

The two Jedi stood starring at each other for a moment, anger blazing between them, but as all Jedi should, they let it go. Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"Don't tell Anakin," he all but begged.

"Why? So that you need no face his justifiable anger?"

"He is already angry with me because of the advice I gave him and he is angry with himself for following it. If you tell him this, he'll be angry with his mother as well. I do not think he will understand and at the moment it is her memory that is holding him together."

Qui-Gon nodded his assent and then he made a request of his own.

"I want you to go."

"What?" Obi-Wan had known that Qui-Gon would be upset and even angry with him, but to send him away had never occurred to the young Jedi.

"I love you, Obi-Wan, but Anakin in my padawan." Qui-Gon said, wanting to explain why he wanted his bondmate to be gone from his side.

"Can you forgive me, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing it was the only hope left to him now.

"I can try," Qui-Gon answered truthfully and immediately all hope left the Shadow.

"There is no try," he whispered softly.

"Obi-Wan," but Qui-Gon trailed off, knowing there was nothing he could say and it was then that Obi-Wan realised that Qui-Gon would never forgive him, he could not.

"I shall be waiting, Qui-Gon," he promised and left his master alone on the balcony to watch the marching destiny of the Republic. For the sake of duty, both past and future, the soulmates parted. And as he had done before, the Shadow would wait for a time when their love could be again, waiting for when forgiveness would be unnecessary. Unlike Shmi Skywalker they could not choose which path to tread; they were bound to the Jedi and all that entailed whether it be death, shadow or loneliness.

The End.

AN: There is good news and bad news: good news is that I have already started on the next story in the series. I have also written quite a bit of the next part of Journey of the Jedi. Bad news: I've lost Jedi League 3, including my plan for the fic, so re-writing it is a bit of an issue so there wont be any updates on that fic for awhile. Sorry. T


End file.
